All that She Wants
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Raven has a favor to ask of an old friend, but she's in for more than she bargained for. BBxRae
1. I Need a Favor

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 1

Raven sat at the small table of the café, outside in the warm sunshine. She had a cup of tea sitting in front of her that she occasionally stirred, but her mind was elsewhere. She was meeting an old friend and she had a very important favor to ask of him. After all, he had said that if she ever needed anything she could ask him.

The team had disbanded five years earlier, when Beast Boy had turned eighteen and they were no longer teenagers. He was only a few months younger than her, but they had to wait until the last member of the team was an adult to finally move on and go their own ways. She hadn't seen any of her friends since then, but she had tried to keep in touch.

Suddenly she saw him and she nearly jumped from the surprise of seeing him there, five feet in front of her. He had a large smile on his face, his signature fang still protruding out of his lip.

"Hey Rae," he said.

"Hello Garfield," she said with a small smile. "Please, take a seat."

Beast Boy quickly sat down and said, "Whoa, it's weird hearing you call me Garfield."

"What else am I supposed to call you?" she asked.

"You could call me Gar, if you want," he chuckled.

"That's okay," she said, finally sipping her now cold tea.

"It's good to see you," he said, still smiling. "We haven't even spoken in like two years."

"Yes, well, I've been away… and busy," said Raven.

"So, what'd you need to talk about?" he asked after a few seconds of silence between them.

"How about you tell me about what's going on in your life first," said Raven.

"Okay," said Beast Boy smiling. "Uh, let's see, I'm about one semester away from graduating from JCU with a diploma in visual technology. I'm gonna be a video game designer!"

"You're kidding," said Raven, truly shocked. "Don't you have to be, you know, intelligent to do something like that?"

"Well when it comes to video games, I'm a genius," he said smugly. "I already have three companies fighting over me when I graduate."

"Oh, well, congratulations," said Raven. "I'm really glad you went to school. I remember when we were all leaving you weren't sure what you were going to do with yourself."

"Yeah, well, after about two months of doing absolutely nothing I decided to take your advice and go to college," he said.

"My advice?" she said.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" he asked. "You said that I should make something of myself and try going to school. You also said that you bet I wouldn't make it one semester, but, hey, look at me now!"

"Well I'm very proud of you," she said with a soft smile. "You certainly proved me wrong and, for once, I'm actually happy about it. So what are you doing about money?"

"Well, do you remember the Titans College Plan?" said Beast Boy.

"Oh, that's right," said Raven, remembering. "So you get a check every month to live on?"

"Yup," he smiled back and a waitress came over.

"Can I get you anything?" the waitress asked.

"Uh, can I have a strawberry banana smoothie, please?" he asked.

"Sure," the waitress smiled and went off.

"Okay, so what's been up with you?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven's small smile disappeared and she knew that it was time to start explaining everything. "Well, I've been doing a little bit of traveling," she began. "Trying to find the best places in the world to meditate and gain control of my powers and emotions."

"And did you?" he asked.

"For the most part," she said. "It was really nice to finally have the time to dedicate myself to controlling my abilities. And then a few months ago I found an oracle that had escaped from Azerath before it was destroyed."

"Question, what's an oracle?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's a being that can see into the future, foresee destinies and tell prophesies," said Raven.

"Oh," said Beast Boy understanding and sipping his smoothie that had just arrived. "And what did this oracle guy tell you?"

"He said that he could only tell me one thing that day," said Raven thinking back on the moment. "He told me when I was to die."

"Well that sucks," said Beast Boy. A few silent seconds passed between them. "So… when are you going to… die?"

"In twenty years," said Raven plainly. "Twenty years from the day I learned my fate. So that would be the day I met the oracle."

"Isn't it weird knowing when you're gonna… die?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm kind of used to knowing what my destiny is going to be," said Raven. "Especially a destiny where I'm going to die. But this all has to do with why I asked to see you. You once said that if I ever needed a favor that I could call you."

"Of course, what do you need?" he asked, growing serious for the first time in a long while.

"Well, this is very hard for me to say," she said, feeling very uncomfortable. "You see, because I only have twenty years left, I've decided that if I ever want to have a… family, I should do it as soon as possible. I would hate to wait to find someone to love me, get married, and then have a child a few years before I die. I don't want to leave a child motherless; I think it would be better if they were, you know, nineteen when I go so I wouldn't really be abandoning them."

"Okay, this all makes sense," said Beast Boy. "But what does this have to do with me?"

Raven did her best to calm her nerves. "Well, I was wondering if I could sort of… have some of your… DNA," she said, feeling very nervous and awkward.

Beast Boy looked at her queerly for a moment, trying to piece all of this together. "But why would you want my DNA… unless… you want me to be… oh… Oh… OH!" He finally realized what Raven was talking about. "You want me to help you have a child!"

"Calm down," she said going back to her old voice to get him to listen to her. "Let me explain. I would just feel more comfortable if one of my friends helped me, instead of me just getting an anonymous donor. I don't want to ask Richard because he's with Kori and it would just be too weird for us. And, well, obviously I can't ask Victor."

"So you're asking me because I'm the only one left?" he asked, a little offended.

"No, when I thought about it I realized that you would be the best choice," said Raven quickly. "You're attractive, you're obviously more intelligent than I gave you credit for, you have very useful powers, and you have a pretty decent medical history."

"You're just saying that because I'm your last option," he said in an almost pout.

"Garfield, when I said I wanted one of my friends to help me that included all of the other Titan men: GarthRoy all of them. And… and I'm choosing you first."

Beast Boy thought about this and his mood immediately changed. "You chose me?" he asked, with a slight smile.

"Now, I don't expect you to decide right now," said Raven in more of a business tone. "I want you to think about it, unless you really don't want to, and I completely understand if you don't. But I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you, if you agree. You don't have to be involved with the child's life if you don't want to. Like I said, all I need is you DNA, that's all. I'll even pay you…"

"Rae, I don't want your money," chuckled Beast Boy. "And I will think about it."

"You will?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "I mean, you're right, it's better that you have a kid now so that you can be there with them through their whole childhood. And I'm really flattered that you want me to be the father. But, let's say I do agree, how would we… you know? I mean, are we gonna sleep together or something?"

"No, I'm planning on doing in vetro fertilization to get pregnant," said Raven. "Like I said, all I need is your… DNA, as it were."

"Well, I'm not really comfortable with that," said Beast Boy.

"Why not?" asked Raven.

"Cuz as much as I'm thankful for all of these medical breakthroughs and stuff, I don't really trust them," said Beast Boy. "I mean, do you know how long it may take and how expensive it is? And even if you do get pregnant, you may not have just one. Didn't you hear about the lady that had seven babies because of this?"

"Well what else am I going to do?" asked Raven. "Do it with you… naturally?"

"Would that make you uncomfortable?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven had not expected the conversation to go this way and was quite speechless. "Well, um, I don't know," she said, quite flustered. "It certainly would be weird."

"Well, we won't let emotions and all that get in the way," said Beast Boy. "We're just trying to have a baby, that's all."

"I still think it would be too weird," said Raven.

"Well, maybe it will be, but you're doing it to have a child," said Beast Boy. "Wouldn't a little bit of awkwardness be worth it?"

"I guess," said Raven. "But you haven't even thought about this yet. Why don't you go home, sleep on it, and call me when you've really thought about it." She handed him a piece of paper with her phone number. "And I really want you to think this through."

"Don't worry, I will," he said with a smile as he took the piece of paper. "But, are you sure you're ready to have a baby?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively.

"Well, I mean, I understand that you're kinda on a time budget, but are you gonna be able to take care it?" asked Beast Boy. "I mean, you said you've been traveling around. Do you have any money? Do you have a job? Are you just gonna put it in daycare? I mean if I'm gonna give you my DNA to make a child I need to know it's gonna be raised right."

"Don't worry, when it comes to money, I'm all set," said Raven. "I'll be able to stay home with my child and take care of it the right way."

"And where did you get all of this money?" asked Beast Boy. "You're not selling drugs, are you? Because that's my territory."

This was meant to get a laugh, but Raven just stared at him. He had chuckled at his own joke, but quickly stopped and cleared his throat, feeling like he had when they were young and he cracked a joke she didn't find amusing.

"I happen to be a writer," said Raven. "I've published a couple books and let's just say that they've done… well."

"You've written books?" asked Beast Boy. "Then why I haven't I heard about it? I'm in libraries a lot, you know because of college, and I haven't seen anything by 'Raven'."

"That's because I write under a penname," said Raven. "Obviously I don't want people to know it's me who's writing the types of stories that I write."

"Oh," said Beast Boy, understanding. "So… what is it?"

"I'm not telling you," said Raven.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone," said Beast Boy. "Don't you trust me?"

Raven thought and then sighed in defeat. "Fine," she said, less than happy. "It's… R. Nevermore."

Beast Boy's eyes went wide and his jaw just about dropped to the floor. "You're… you're R. Nevermore?" he asked. "You've got to be kidding me! No fucking way! You're R. Nevermore!"

At this point Beast Boy was starting to draw attention, just as Raven had feared he'd do. "No no, I'm not R. Nevermore," she said loud enough so the people around them could hear. She then grabbed Beast Boy by the collar and brought him close to her. "Would you keep it down?" she growled.

"Sorry," he said through his choked throat. Raven let go of his shirt and Beast Boy fell back into his seat. "It's just, wow, I can't believe it. You've got records for your books spending the longest time on the best seller lists in like every country. I can't believe it. But I guess I should've figured it out with that penname."

"Yes, well, now you know," said Raven very humbly. "Just make sure you don't tell anyone."

"Hey, when Gar Logan makes a promise he keeps it no matter what," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Good," said Raven finishing her tea. "Well, I've got to get going. Please take your time in making your decision. And… it was really nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too, Rae," said Beast Boy smiling and standing up. He went to her and hugged her, something she wasn't quite ready for or expecting. She tensed up and felt herself hold her breath. Beast Boy didn't really care, since this was how she had always been. And with that, the two old friends departed once more.


	2. Yes, I'll Do It!

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 2

Beast Boy made it back to his apartment with a million things running through his mind. He had a lot to think over. He stuck Ravens phone number on his fridge and sat down on his couch. He had been so excited to see her that day he hadn't been able to eat. He hadn't seen her in five years and when he had left he had had a bit of a, well, a crush on her. So when she had called him up and said she wanted to see him about something, he had nearly jumped and screamed for joy right on the phone.

When he saw her sitting under the sun at the café he felt his heart go right back to where it had been the day he had separated from all of his friends. She had looked absolutely radiant; maybe even more since they had last seen each other, if that was possible. He didn't know why he had developed these feelings for her all those years ago, but it was clear that they hadn't faltered a bit over time. As soon as she came into sight his heart raced and he felt his palms go cold and sweaty.

And he couldn't believe what she had wanted to see him about. She wanted to have a child… with _him_! Never in a million years would he have seen this coming. He had wanted to scream to the heavens, "Yes! I'll do it, yes!"

But then he realized that this wasn't something to be taken lightly. This was a life they were talking about. He was twenty-three years old, but he would probably be twenty-four by the time the baby was born, so he had to consider that he was a little young. And he was still in college, but, again, he would be out by the time the baby came. But did it matter? Raven didn't really seem to want Beast Boy involved in bringing up the baby, but was that because she didn't expect him to?

And he couldn't believe he had had the balls to suggest that they have sex! He wasn't sure where the courage for that came from. It was true, he didn't like the thought of Raven going through some horrible medical procedures to get a baby. And when he mentioned that they do it naturally Raven hadn't screamed at him and called him a pervert. She had seemed taken back by the suggestion, as if she hadn't expected him to consider helping her at all.

After about an hour of just sitting on the couch and thinking about his meeting with Raven he decided to get something to eat and then think some more. He would have to take Ravens advice, again, and sleep on it. But he already knew what his answer was going to be, no matter what. He said he would do anything for her, and Gar Logan keeps a promise no matter what.

He made it to about two in the morning when he couldn't take it anymore and he had to call her and tell her his decision. He knew he would never get any sleep if he didn't let her know now. He jumped out of his bed, fully awake, grabbed his phone and the number on the fridge.

The phone rang three times before finally being answered. "Hello?" answered a very tired and disoriented Raven.

"Hey Rae!" said Beast Boy excitedly.

There was a slight pause on the other end. "Who is this?" asked Raven.

"It's Gar," he said, his heart racing.

"Gar?" she said, still confused from being abruptly woken from her slumber.

"Yeah, you know, Garfield," he said, shuddering at his own name.

"Garfield," she repeated. Finally it clicked and she growled, "What the hell are you calling me at two in the fucking morning for?"

"Oh, well, I've made my decision," he said.

"Couldn't it have waited until dawn?" she groaned.

"No, I had to tell you now," he said.

Raven moaned and sighed. "Alright, tell me that you don't want to do it," she said, just wanting to get back to sleep.

"What? No, I do!" he said.

"Garfield, I told you that it's okay," said Raven. "You don't have to do this."

"But, Rae, I do want to do it," said Beast Boy. "I want you to have a baby and I want to be the father! I'll help you do this."

Raven was quiet for a moment. "You… you really want to help me?" she asked. "Are you absolutely sure? Because I can't have you say yes now and then in a month change your mind."

"No, I'm in it for the long haul," he chuckled. "Which reminds me, do you or do you not want me to be in the baby's life?"

"Garfield…"

"Because, you know, I was kinda thinking that I could."

"Garfield…"

"Unless you don't think I'll be a good dad or something, or you just want to do the single parent thing."

"Garfield…"

"But, I think it's better for a kid to grow up with two parents rather than one."

"Garfield!"

"What?"

"Can we please talk about this in about twelve hours?" she asked, fighting a yawn. "I know you have a lot of questions and I'll be able to answer them better if I'm actually awake."

"Oh, okay," said Beast Boy, realizing he was depriving her from sleep. "I'll let you get back to sleep."

"I suggest you do the same," said Raven. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay," said Beast Boy, smiling at the fact that they would be talking again soon. "Goodnight, Rae."

"Goodnight Garfield," she replied.

"It's Gar."

"Whatever." And with that she hung up her phone and buried her face back into her pillow.

Beast Boy hung up his own phone and finally felt tired. Now that he had told Raven his decision he felt a wonderful feeling filling his whole body from the tips of his pointy ears to the bottom of his green feet. He smiled and dragged himself back to his bed, where he soon fell asleep.

The next morning Beast Boy woke up feeling really good. He had felt like he was just a normal guy for the first time in his life, the day before. A normal, boring guy who was going to college. And he had actually found himself missing his younger days when he actually meant something; when he was a superhero saving the city day in and day out. But suddenly he had a purpose again and he meant something to Raven.

Around two he decided to call Raven back up and he hoped that she'd forgive him for the very late, or extremely early, phone call.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Rae, it's me again," said Beast Boy.

"Hello," she said. "Thank you for calling at a more reasonable hour."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said slightly chuckling nervously. "I just really wanted to tell you."

"I think we should get together so we can go over everything," said Raven as if they were drawing up a contract or something. But, for all Beast Boy knew, she was.

"Uh, okay," he said. "When do you wanna meet?"

"What's good for you?" asked Raven.

"I'm free all day," he said.

"Alright, why don't you come over to my place so we can talk," said Raven. She gave him her address and they planned to meet in an hour. Now Beast Boy had her phone number and address. As soon as he hung up the phone he allowed himself a little victory dance.

He pulled up to her condo and let out a whistle in awe. She was living in the nice end of Jump City; the very nice end. He looked at the address he had written down and saw that it was right. Now he knew just how well off she really was. This kid was going to be living the good life that was for sure. He walked up to her door and knocked vigorously.

Raven opened the door and saw her old friend standing on her door step. "Come on in," she said, going back into her house.

Beast Boy entered and closed the door behind him. He had never been in such a clean home before. Everything was white and sparkling, he almost felt like he was in a museum. He couldn't see how a kid could survive a place like this, but then he realized that Raven would obviously make it child friendly once she was pregnant.

"You want anything to drink or eat?" asked Raven.

"Naw, I'm good," said Beast Boy, still looking around.

"Okay, come sit down," she said, sitting down at her table.

Beast Boy sat down and tried to make him self comfortable. He had expected her to live in an apartment with everything all dark and dreary, like her room at the tower had always been. He really was shocked to see so much… white.

"Garfield, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Raven, getting very serious.

"Oh yeah, all the way!" he said with a large smile.

"Why?" asked Raven.

"Huh?" he asked, not really prepared for this question. He had thought that once he agreed they would get right to it; discussing the baby plans, that is.

"Why do you want to help me have a baby?" asked Raven. "I mean, you made your decision really quickly. I don't think you understand how serious or important this it to me."

"Rae, you're one of my best friends," said Beast Boy. "And if you wanna have a baby, who am I to deny you that?"

"So, you really don't mind if I… use you?" asked Raven. "You're DNA, I mean."

"Of course not," said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed and said, "Okay, let's get started. First of all, let's get back to where we left off yesterday. Now, why don't you want to do this by in vetro?"

"Cuz it's really risky and it's not a sure thing," said Beast Boy.

"So is doing it naturally," said Raven.

"Yeah, but at least you wouldn't be spending thousands of dollars," said Beast Boy. "And you may end up with a dozen babies instead of just one."

"So you would rather us… sleep together until I get pregnant?" said Raven.

"I wouldn't be against it," said Beast Boy with an awkward grin.

"Well, either way, you have to make an appointment at the fertility clinic," said Raven.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"To make sure nothing's wrong… down there," said Raven. "I would hate to spend months trying to get pregnant by you only to find out that you can't have children or something."

"Oh," said Beast Boy, feeling a little uncomfortable. He suddenly realized that Raven really wasn't interested in him at all. She did just want him for his DNA. But that was good enough for him, at the moment. "Okay, I'll get right on that."

"Good," said Raven. "Once we have that out of the way we can figure everything else out."

"Uh, Rae, are we gonna tell people about this?" asked Beast Boy.

"Let's see if it's even possible for us to have a child together first," said Raven.

"I hope we can," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, me too," sighed Raven. "I mean, I only have so long to try and have a child of my own. If I can't make the deadline I set up for myself, then I'll have to adopt. But I really want to have the full mother experience."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you talking like this," said Beast Boy. "So when's your deadline?" asked Beast Boy.

"I've got about five months to get pregnant," said Raven.

"Oh, so I better get to that fertility place as soon as possible," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah," said Raven.

After about another hour of small talk Beast Boy decided to head home so he could make an appointment with the fertility clinic Raven recommended him to. He had originally thought that this whole thing was going to be really simple and easy. Now he was discovering that this was serious and complicated.


	3. I Kinda Like You

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 3

'Well that was the most embarrassing I've ever had to do,' thought Beast Boy as he exited the fertility clinic. He had had to do things that he never wanted to do within a doctor's office, but it was all necessary. Now he had to wait twenty-four hours before all of the results would be in. He really hoped everything was alright; he would have hated to go through all of that to find out he couldn't help Raven.

He decided to call her up and tell her that he was done. He grabbed his cell phone and pressed 1, which was her number on speed dial.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Rae," said Beast Boy.

"Hi," said Raven. "Did you go to the appointment?"

"Yup, just got done," said Beast Boy. "You didn't tell me I would have to… do certain things."

"Well I wasn't exactly sure what you would have to do," said Raven. "Your tests were obviously going to be different than mine, so I couldn't tell you what was going to happen."

"Well it's something I never want to do again," said Beast Boy firmly.

"Hopefully you won't have to," said Raven. "So when will we know?"

"They said they'd call sometime tomorrow," said Beast Boy.

"Good," said Raven. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm in the clinic parking lot," said Beast Boy. "Why?"

"Just making sure you weren't driving and talking on your cell phone," said Raven.

"No, I never do that," chuckled Beast Boy.

"Good, so call me tomorrow when you know, okay?" she said, trying to end the conversation.

"Okay, but, um, I was kinda wondering if you would wanna, I don't know, do something?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Raven.

"Because, uh, we haven't seen each other in so long and if we're gonna do this then we should probably spend a little more time together," he said, thinking as fast as he could.

"I guess," said Raven, unsure of why Beast Boy wanted to spend time with her. "But, Garfield… oh forget it. What do you want to do?"

"Oh, um, I don't know," said Beast Boy. He was wondering what she was going to say before she stopped herself, but he wasn't about to pry if she was willing to do something with him. "How bout we go see a movie tonight?"

"Fine," said Raven. "I guess it would be nice to go out for a little while. I've been finishing up my next novel and sometimes I can't seem to leave my home whenever I get going. I just get so sucked into my own little world I forget that there's another world outside my door."

"Cool, so do you want me to pick you up, or do you wanna just meet at the theater?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'll meet you there," said Raven.

"What do you want to see?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know," said Raven. "What's playing?"

"I'm not sure at the moment," said Beast Boy, who was still in the parking lot of the fertility clinic. "Why don't I call you when I get home and have a newspaper handy?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then," said Raven. "Bye."

"Yeah, bye," said Beast Boy and he heard her hang up her phone. He snapped his shut and felt a huge smile spread across his face. He had a date with her! Of course, he would never tell her or anyone else that. He was just going to think of it as a date to himself.

Later that evening the two met at the theater to see a new romantic comedy called _Love You… Not!_. The only reason they were going to see it was because they couldn't agree on any other movie. It always ended up that one of them really wanted to see a certain movie and the other would rather jump off a bridge. So they went with the one that neither really wanted to see, but could at least agree on in a way.

As it ended they both left feeling less than satisfied. Raven walked with her arms crossed and Beast Boy had his hands shoved into his pocket. He realized about halfway through the movie that he didn't want to consider this a date.

"I can't believe people like this type of movie," said Raven.

"People don't, women do," said Beast Boy.

"Well I certainly didn't like it and I happen to be a woman," said Raven.

"I meant sappy, romantic, ditsy women," said Beast Boy.

"In other words, Kori will love this movie," said Raven.

Beast Boy chuckled and said, "Yeah, probably."

They both headed back to their cars silently. Beast Boy didn't feel any closer to Raven and she still hadn't a clue as to why he wanted to spend more time with her. They reached their cars, which were parked next to each other.

"So, anyway, it was nice doing something with you," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Yeah," said Raven not really paying attention as she unlocked her car. "Make sure you call me tomorrow when you find out your results."

"I will," sighed Beast Boy. He really didn't like the fact that she was only talking to him because of his DNA. "Have a good night."

"Yeah, you too," said Raven and she got into her car.

Beast Boy got into his as well and the two departed. All the way home he cursed at himself for having such a stupid idea. Of course she didn't want to do anything with him. She had never liked him and she never would. She just wanted a child and he just happened to have the genes that she wanted.

Once he got home he kicked his shoes off and flopped down onto the couch. He had had such an awkward, disappointing day he was really feeling low. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red, blinking light. He looked over and saw that he had a message on his answering machine. He thought maybe it had been the fertility clinic. He got up with a groan and hit the button.

"Hi Garfield," said Ravens voice. "I just called to say thanks for spending the evening with me. It was… nice. I really am glad we're still friends after all these years. And I'm sorry if I haven't been all that warm to you lately. It's just… well, you know. So call me tomorrow. Bye."

Beast Boy suddenly felt a smile spread on his face. She had enjoyed spending time with him! He hadn't been acting like an idiot. Perhaps the day wasn't such a failure after all.

The next day he waited by the phone as patiently as he could. He was extremely nervous. He didn't know what he would do if he found out he couldn't have children, or that he couldn't have children with Raven. Would Raven be done with him and would they just drift apart again? Who was next on her list? If she couldn't bare his child than he knew that he would never have a chance with her.

Four hours into waiting the phone rang and he picked it up mid-ring. "Hello?" he asked quickly and nervously.

"Hello, is this Garfield Logan?" asked a man's voice.

"Yes," said Beast Boy, knowing it was the clinic.

"This is Dr. Johnson at the fertility clinic," he said. "I have your test results."

"Oh good, what are they?" he asked nervously.

"Well, everything came back fine," said Dr. Johnson. "Your sperm count is high and when we combined your and Ravens' genes we found no complications."

"So… we're good to go?" he asked, excitedly.

"Yes," said the doctor, chuckling.

"Oh, awesome," said Beast Boy feeling very relieved. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, good luck," said the doctor.

Once Beast Boy was off the phone with Dr. Johnson he called Raven right up to tell her the good news.

"Hello?" came Ravens bored voice.

"Hey Rae!" he said very excited.

"Hi Garfield, did you get the results?" she asked.

"Yes, and we can have a baby together!" he almost shouted into the phone.

"Thank goodness," she said with a sigh of relief. "I was so nervous."

"Yeah, me too," said Beast Boy. "So… what next?"

"Well, we have to decide on how to… do it," said Raven. "I mean, would you really prefer to do it with me naturally than to do it by in vetro?"

"Well… Rae, there's something I should probably confess," Beast Boy sighed.

"What?" she asked, feeling very nervous again.

He wasn't sure if he could actually say it, but he knew that he had to tell her. It was the right thing to do. "I… I kinda… like you," said Beast Boy, feeling his heart race. "I have for a long time. And I know that you don't like me back, but I just thought that it was something you should know. And if you want to do this in vetro thing, then okay. After all, it's your body and your money. But I really do like you and if you consider doing it with me… naturally I want you to know that I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." There was a silence on the other end of the line. "Raven?"

"I'm here," she said, a bit shaken. "I'm just… thinking."

"Look, I know this must be weird, but I just thought you should know that before we go any further," said Beast Boy.

"Well… thank you for informing me," said Raven, her mind racing. She really didn't know what to think now. "I'll call you later to tell you my decision, okay?"

"Okay," said Beast Boy. "And Rae?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm really glad I can do this for you," said Beast Boy. "I mean, I know I haven't really been a very… tolerable friend to you; what with the jokes and invading your privacy and all that when we were in the tower. But knowing that I can help you have a baby makes me feel, I don't know, like I'm actually doing something for you."

"You've always been a good friend to me," said Raven. "Far better than I've been to you. Don't ever think otherwise. I'll call in a little while."

"Okay, bye Rae," he said and their conversation ended. He hung his phone up and sighed. He couldn't believe he had just admitted that he liked her, but he knew he couldn't in good conscience have sex with her without telling her. He knew that she would be able to do it without any emotions involved, since she was so good at suppressing them, but he wasn't so sure he could. He cared about her too much to make love to her and then forget about it.

An hour later his phone rang and he knew it would be her. He also knew that she had probably made a decision about five minutes after their other discussion. She was never one to dwell on anything. She made decisions quickly and efficiently.

"Hey Rae," he said in a calm voice, though he was so antsy he could barely keep still as he sat on the couch.

"Hi Garfield," said Raven. "I've decided that I really do want to do this by in vetro." She was also never one to beat around the bush.

"Oh, okay," he said, feeling a mixture of emotions.

"And I think it's only fair to tell you that I planned on doing it this way from the beginning," said Raven. "And I'm sorry I let you think we would… you know… because I didn't know that you… liked me."

Beast Boy now felt even more emotions, but he tried his best just to push them aside. "Well, this is about you, not me," said Beast Boy. "So don't worry about it. Again, I'm just happy that I can help you. So how do we do this whole in vetro thing?"


	4. Talking to Cyborg

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 4

Beast Boy sat in the waiting room. His hands were folded in his lap and his right leg was shaking anxiously. It had been a month since they, or more like Raven, had decided to become impregnated by in vetro fertilization and at the moment she was having the procedure done. He was going to drive her back to her condo afterwards to make sure she was okay. It had been a very interesting month, especially for Beast Boy. The two talked every day, but it was only about baby business. Raven had been acting a little more distanced since Beast Boy had confessed to her, but he didn't blame her for that.

Finally the doors opened and Raven came out, looking a bit dizzy from the drugs they had given her to make sure she was calm. Beast Boy quickly hopped up and went to her.

"So is that it?" he asked. "It's done? You're pregnant?"

"Please don't talk," she said groggily. "Get me home and then we'll chat."

He nodded and then helped her out of the clinic and to his car. As soon as she was in she passed out, feeling quite drained and drugged. He was full of questions, but he wasn't about to pester Raven. He was lucky she was letting him drive her home. She had refused when he offered, but her doctor told her it was a good idea to have someone else drive her home.

He got her home and helped her to lie down on the couch. He made her some tea and she was soon feeling better.

"So… now what?" he asked.

"Well, I won't know if I'm pregnant for a few days or even weeks," said Raven. "So don't be surprised if we have to do this again, because it usually doesn't work the first time."

"Do you feel okay?" asked Beast Boy.

"Just tired," said Raven as she sipped her sweet tea. "Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Do you need anything else?"

"Not right now," said Raven, as she settled into her couch.

"Well, I better be going then," he said and stood up. "Call if you need anything."

She nodded with a slight smile and closed her eyes as she sipped her tea again. Beast Boy gave her a small, sort of sad, smile and left. Of course he didn't want to go, but Raven wasn't in the mood to entertain him or even talk. Not that she ever was. He wanted to be there for her and show her how much he really did care. He was starting to think that doing this was a bad idea.

He got back to his apartment and saw that he had a message on his answering machine. He quickly pushed the button, thinking that it might be Raven in distress. But it wasn't.

"Hey Gar!" said Cyborg's voice. "It's Vic. Where've you been, man? We haven't talked in weeks. Ya said you would call me up, but I'm sicka waitin. So call me up when ya geta chance."

Beast Boy sighed and picked the phone up. Raven and he had talked about if they should let their friends about what was going on. She had told him that they could, but only if it came up. Meaning that he couldn't go calling up their friends and telling them, he had to wait until they somehow brought it up.

"Hello?" asked Cyborg.

"Hey Vic," said Beast Boy.

"Gar! Man, it's about time ya called," said Cyborg chuckling. "What's up?"

"Eh, a little of this and a little of that," he said nonchalantly.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Cyborg, a little confused.

"I've just got a few things going on, that's all," said Beast Boy. "You know, school."

"I've never heard ya talkin about school like this," said Cyborg. "You always seem so excited. So what's really goin on?"

"Well… did you know Raven's back in town?" said Beast Boy.

"No way!" said Cyborg. "I haven't heard from her in like a year. What's she up to?"

"She's, uh, well… are you sitting down?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah," said Cyborg.

"No you're not," said Beast Boy.

"Yes I am!" said Cyborg.

"I can hear you pacing around!" said Beast Boy.

Cyborg sighed and cursed Beast Boy's sensitive ears. He took a seat and said, "Okay, I'm sittin, so what's up with her?"

"Well, she was off traveling around," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I know that," said Cyborg, growing frustrated. "Tryin to find a good place to meditate and all that."

"How come you knew this and I didn't?" asked Beast Boy. "I met up with her a month ago and she told me. Why did you know and not me?"

"Gar would you just tell me what's goin on?" asked Cyborg growing even more agitated.

"Okay, well, she met this oracle guy… do you know what that is?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," sighed Cyborg, who knew that Beast Boy probably hadn't the first time he heard the word.

"Well, he told her only one thing," said Beast Boy, continuing on. "He told her that she was gonna die in twenty years."

"Shit, that sucks!" said Cyborg.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Beast Boy.

"Is she okay?" asked Cyborg.

"She's Raven," chuckled Beast Boy. "Probably the only person in the world to find out their death date and accept it without a second thought. Anyway, because she's got twenty years left she's decided to have a baby."

There was a slight pause on the other end. "She… wants to… have a… baby?" Cyborg asked, thinking that maybe he had misheard his best friend.

"Yup," said Beast Boy. "She wants to be a mother, but she doesn't want to wait too long because she doesn't want to die and leave a child alone in the world."

"That makes sense," said Cyborg. "So what's she doin about it?"

"Well, today she was impregnated by in vetro fertilization; which I'm gonna guess you know what that is, too," said Beast Boy. "But we're not sure if she's actually pregnant or not yet."

"How come I wasn't told of this sooner!" said Cyborg. "This is a huge thing and she didn't even call me? And how come she told you? She doesn't even like you!"

"Well… I'm kinda… helping her," said Beast Boy.

"How?" asked Cyborg. "Like driving her around and stuff?"

"Yeah, that and… I'm kinda… fathering her… child," said Beast Boy, who immediately held the phone away from his ear. He knew what was coming next.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Cyborg. "Are you shittin me!"

"No," said Beast Boy, who hesitantly put the phone back up to his ear. "Raven came to me and said that she wanted to have a kid and asked me if I would give her my DNA to make a baby."

"And you said yes?" said Cyborg. Then something clicked in his mind. "You're still sweet on her, ain't ya?" he sighed.

"Well… yeah," said Beast Boy. Cyborg was the only person he had ever told his crush to.

"Man, just because she wants your DNA doesn't mean she likes you," said Cyborg in a big brother tone.

"I know," sighed Beast Boy. "Trust me, I went through this conversation with her."

"So she knows?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I told her right before we got under way with this whole in vetro process," said Beast Boy. "She made it quite clear that she just needs my genes, nothing else. But at least I get to be her friend again."

"Do Rich or Kori know?" asked Cyborg.

"No," said Beast Boy. "Raven doesn't want to make a big deal about this. I can only tell them if they call me first. That's why I had to wait to tell you."

"So can I call em and tell em?" asked Cyborg.

"No!" said Beast Boy. "Next time they call I'll tell them."

"Ya know, you don't sound very happy," said Cyborg. "Are you sure this was a good idea? I mean, helping Raven have a baby?"

"Actually, I am starting to second guess it," sighed Beast Boy. "But, I told her I was in it until the end, and I'm not about to go back on my word. It's just… it's hard for me to go through all of this for her and know that she just wants my DNA. I really like her, I might even be falling in love with her since we're spending so much time together, but she's never gonna feel anything for me. It's just… frustrating, that's all."

"I hear ya," sighed Cyborg. "And I really don't know what to tell ya."

"Yeah, I know," said Beast Boy, feeling a bit low.

They talked for a few more minutes and then hung up. Beast Boy was glad to have gotten all of that off of his chest. Cyborg really was the only one he could talk to about this stuff. And he knew that at that very moment Cyborg was calling Robin and Starfire up.

Sure enough, about an hour later he was called by Robin and had to go through the whole story again, of course in more detail. He was with Starfire, so he would tell her everything Beast Boy was telling him.

Another hour passed after he hung up with Robin and he was then called by an agitated, still slightly drugged Raven. He calmly told her that he hadn't called them, they had called him. Raven was a little upset that this all came out to them at the same time and she had had to talk to each of them after having a very serious procedure done, but she decided not to take it out on Beast Boy. She was also pleased to know that he hadn't told them that she was the famed author R. Nevermore.

They didn't really talk all that much for the rest of the week. Beast Boy would call her up to check on her and ask if she took a pregnancy test yet, but that was all. She kept telling him that she would call him when she found out if she was or wasn't pregnant and that he didn't need to pester her about it.


	5. It Worked!

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 5

Finally, a week and a half after the procedure, Raven called him up. He happened to be channel surfing on the couch when the phone rang. He casually turned into a squid, grabbed the phone with a tentacle, then turned back. He took a big breath in, since he was just deprived of air, and then answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, it's Raven," she said in her usual voice. "I just took a pregnancy test."

"You did!" he said excitedly and nearly jumped off the couch. "And… are you?"

"Yes," she said calmly.

"You are!" he said, falling right off the couch with a thud.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he groaned and got back up onto the couch. "I'm just happy, that's all. How do you feel?"

"No different," she said. "I have a month or so until I start to feel anything abnormal."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Dizziness and fainting," said Raven. "Thank goodness I'm usually at home."

"I'm so happy for you, Rae," he said with a large smile. "You wanna go out and celebrate?"

"Why?" she asked plainly.

"Because you're gonna have a baby!" he said. "Don't you think this is a special occasion?"

"I guess," she said. "But what could we do?"

"I'll take you out to dinner and then we can go do something you like," he said. "Like go to a bookstore or something. Does that sound good?"

"I do need to stack up on a few books," said Raven. "Come get me in an hour."

"You want me to come get you?" he asked, shocked. "Like, we can actually travel in the same car and you don't mind?"

"Just come get me in an hour," she sighed and hung up.

Beast Boy quickly jumped off the couch to get ready. Raven had only let him drive her once, and that was when she didn't have a choice. So maybe she was starting to grow a little more comfortable with him. At least, that's what Beast Boy hoped. He jumped in the shower, got dressed, ran to a store, and then went to pick her up.

She came out of her condo as soon as he pulled up. She opened her door and saw a card sitting on her seat, addressed to her. She looked at him, and then grabbed the card so she could sit down.

"You didn't need to get me a card," she sighed as she buckled her seatbelt.

"I know," he said with a smile.

Raven took it out of the envelope and saw that it said "Congratulations". She opened it up and saw that he had written:

_Raven,_

_I'm so happy that you're pregnant! And I'm glad that I could help you. I know you're going to be a great mother. And we made it before the deadline!_

_Love,_

_Gar_

"Um… thank you," said Raven, with a small smile.

"No problem," he said, smiling back.

After a nice dinner they headed over to a large bookstore/café that Raven loved to spend hours in. Beast Boy had been there a few times, so he knew his way around. The two headed right over to the maternity section, as Beast Boy called it. Raven wasn't sure why he wanted to look around with her, but she really didn't want to get into an argument with him; they were actually having a pleasant time together.

"Here's a nice thick book on pregnancy," said Beast Boy, holding up a rather large book.

"I don't care how thick it is," said Raven as she glanced over the hundreds of books. "It's the content that I'm interested in."

"Well, take a look," he said, handing it over to her.

She flipped through it, read a few passages, and tucked it under her arm. "Good choice," she said as she continued to look around.

Beast Boy flashed her a large grin and felt quite proud of himself. He knew that she didn't expect him to know anything about books, but he had become slightly well versed in literature.

They looked around a little more and then Raven decided to look around for books she could read in her leisure time. Beast Boy decided to go to the CD/DVD section and leave her alone since he didn't like books all that much anyway.

He soon had a stack of movies and CDs in his hands and he wasn't done looking yet. He loved to watch movies and listen to music, when he wasn't working on his new ideas for video games. He decided to find Raven and put the stack in her basket so he could continue looking around. He found her in the fantasy section, which let him know that she still loved fantasy books.

"Hey, found anything good?" he asked as he dropped his soon to be purchases into her basket.

"A couple things," she said and watched as he covered her books with his movies and music. "Got enough there?"

"Nope, I was just dropping these off so I can get back to looking," he said with a grin.

"You shouldn't spend all of your money on movies and CDs," she scolded.

"I don't need that much to live on," said Beast Boy. "Besides, I haven't gotten any DVDs or CDs in like a month or two."

"How did you survive?" she asked sarcastically.

He chuckled and then headed back over to his favorite section. Raven shook her head, with a small smile, and went back to looking through the thousands of fantasy books. She had already read half of them, a feat that she was sure not many had accomplished.

After about an hour Beast Boy was finished and he found her again. She had made it down three more aisles of the fantasy section. She could barely lift her basket, what with her books and all of Beast Boy's multiple DVDs and CDs. He carried it for her and the two made their way to the café.

Raven had a cup of tea and a pastry while Beast Boy had some coffee and a piece of pie. The café was known for having some of the best pastries in the city, and neither Raven nor Beast Boy could pass it up. As they ate Beast Boy decided to bring something up with her that had been on his mind for a while. And now that she was pregnant, he figured he should come out with it.

"Uh, Rae, I was wondering something," he said hesitantly.

"And what would that be?" she asked as she sipped her tea.

"Well, it's about the baby," he said.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Well, when you first asked me if I would help you have a child, you said that I didn't have to be involved in its life if I didn't want to," said Beast Boy. "Do you remember?"

"I do recall saying something along those lines," she said, taking a bite of her pastry.

"So, I was wondering, what if I _do_?" he asked nervously.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Wanna be in the baby's life," said Beast Boy.

Raven looked at Beast Boy oddly and put her pastry down. "You… you want to be in its life?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," he said. "Unless, you know, you don't want me to be. I just think it's better for a kid to have two parents. And I really do wanna be there for it. But, it's up to you."

Raven took a sip of her tea and thought. "Garfield…"

"Pleeeease call me Gar," he pleaded. "I really can't stand it when you call me Garfield."

"Fine, Gar, the truth is that I'm not sure," she said. "I mean, I know that right now you want to be in its life, but how do you know you'll feel the same way in a few months or in a few years?"

"So, you're asking me if I'll grow tired of my child and decide to just stop seeing it?" said Beast Boy. "Well, I can tell you right now, I will never be like that, so you don't have to worry."

"I still don't know," said Raven after a little more thought. "Give me a little while to think about it."

"Sure," said Beast Boy. "Hell, you've got nine months to think about it."

"That should be enough," she said with a smirk and went back to her tea. Beast Boy smiled and took a bite of his pie. Raven gave a small smile, that quickly faded, and went back to her tea.

Once they were done they purchased their items and headed home. Beast Boy couldn't wait to watch one of his movies and Raven couldn't wait to open up one of her new books. She even began to read one on the drive home.

"Well, I'm glad you let me take you out tonight," said Beast Boy as he pulled up to her condo.

"Thank you for a very nice evening," she said with a small smile. "I had a good time."

"Really?" he said, shocked.

"Yes," she said and unbuckled her seatbelt. She then leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll talk to you soon." And with that she grabbed her bags of books and stepped out of the car.

Beast Boy sat quite stunned for a few minutes. He watched Raven walk up the four steps to her condo, unlock her door, and walk in. He couldn't believe she had just kissed him. It really was only a parting goodbye kiss on the cheek that didn't mean much, but it meant the world to him. He finally snapped out of his daze and started home.

Raven put her new books in her library, which was soon to be turned into a nursery, and chose one to read that night. She sat down on her couch and began to read. But her mind kept going to what Beast Boy had asked of her. The truth was that she had initially chosen Beast Boy because she was sure he wouldn't want anything to do with her, so he would have no problem letting her take full parental control of the baby. They had always had such a rocky friendship; she never thought he liked her very much.

But all of that changed when she found out he had a crush on her. She really had been surprised when she found that out. The truth was that she hadn't known what to expect when she had contacted him two months before. They hadn't spoken in so long she wasn't sure what he'd be doing with his life. And never in all of her life would she have expected him to take her advice and go to college!

'He really is a nice man,' she thought to himself. 'I don't know why he would have a crush on me, of all people. Should I consider letting him actually be a father? That would mean we would have to be in constant contact with each other and if he doesn't step up and do a good job I have to pay for it.'

Raven had many things to think about and she soon realized that there was no way she could keep her attention on her book. She closed it and decided to go to sleep, just to give her mind a rest.

The next day Beast Boy happily called his friends up to tell them that Raven was pregnant. They each then called Raven up to congratulate her. She then called him up and told him to stop announcing everything to their friends. She hadn't wanted any of this to be that big of a deal, but that was impossible.


	6. The Fight

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 6

The days passed and then a week or two, and Beast Boy and Raven kept in contact. Beast Boy kept asking if they could go out and do something again, but Raven would decline each time. He could feel her starting to pull away from him. Their conversations were growing shorter with each call and Raven was going back to her dry way of talking. Beast Boy wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"So how was your visit from Kori?" asked Beast Boy, who was working at his computer on one of his video games and talking to Raven on the phone.

"Fine," said Raven simply.

"Did you guys do anything?" asked Beast Boy.

"We went to lunch and talked," said Raven.

"What did you talk about?" asked Beast Boy, trying to get her to keep talking.

"I didn't get a chance to talk about anything," said Raven. "She basically raped my ear with all of her questions and stories."

"Yeah, that sounds like Kori," laughed Beast Boy.

"Well I've got to get going," said Raven.

"Oh, you got stuff to do?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, you just sound like you're busy," said Raven.

"I'm not busy," said Beast Boy.

"I can hear you typing," said Raven.

"Doesn't mean I'm busy," said Beast Boy. "Why don't you wanna talk to me anymore?"

"I do," said Raven in an unconvincing voice.

"Rae, I can hear it in your voice," said Beast Boy. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she said. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all."

"It's about me wanting to be in the baby's life, isn't it?" sighed Beast Boy.

There was a slight pause on the other end. "It's not _just_ that," said Raven.

"I knew it," said Beast Boy sadly. "Why don't you want me to be in its life?"

"Gar, I haven't made a decision yet," said Raven. "You said that you would give me time."

"I just can't see how it can be such a difficult choice," said Beast Boy. "I mean, you know I would be a good dad, right?"

"No, I don't know that," said Raven. "I don't know how you are with children."

"I told you I was great with kids," said Beast Boy. "And I'll be especially good with my own child, I promise."

"Just give me some more time to think," said Raven.

"What more do you need to think about?" asked Beast Boy, getting frustrated.

"Don't get upset with me," said Raven in a harsh tone.

"I'm not getting upset," said Beast Boy. "I just can't understand why you're having so much trouble."

"Because this is going to affect my child's life!" said Raven. "And I don't want my child to hate me because I did or didn't let you be their father."

"Well I can tell you right now that my kid isn't gonna hate me or you!" said Beast Boy.

"You don't know that, Garfield," said Raven.

"Yes I do," said Beast Boy.

"How?" asked Raven.

"Because I'll never give them a reason to hate me," said Beast Boy. "I know what it's like to grow up without parents and I'd never want my kid to go through what I went through."

"I understand that," said Raven. "I also grew up without my parents. True, I was permitted to see my mother every once in a while, but she never showed me any affection. But no matter what I would rather have had just my mother than my father."

"Well that's you," said Beast Boy. "You don't know what this baby is gonna want."

"Exactly!" said Raven. "That's why this is so difficult. I don't want to make the wrong decision and ruin all three of our lives."

"Rae, I'm telling you, letting me be involved with its life is the right choice," said Beast Boy.

"You're just thinking of you!" said Raven. "You're not thinking about if this is the right choice for the baby or for me. You just want what you want, and that's not a good enough reason for me."

"I'm not just thinking about me!" said Beast Boy, really getting frustrated at this point. "I'm thinking about the baby more than anything."

"And what about me?" asked an upset Raven. "Do you know how hard it'll be for me if I have to be around you all of the time? I know that you have a crush on me, and that'll always be in the back of my mind and I'll feel uncomfortable all the time because of it."

"And you think I'm selfish?" asked Beast Boy. "You're the one talking all about you! You know what? I don't think this is about the baby at all. I think you just don't want me around and that's why you won't just say no to me. Because that'll prove that you have nothing but yourself in mind."

"How dare you?" she practically shouted at him. "My whole life is dedicated to this child and you have the audacity to say that I'm being selfish? Well you can go to Hell for all I care! I've just made up my mind and I don't want you anywhere near this child."

"You can't just do that, Raven!" he shouted back.

"Oh, yes I can," said Raven. "And don't think I'm not going to do it. I should _never_ have asked you to help me. I really thought you had grown up by now, but obviously I was wrong."

"Don't turn this around on me!" said Beast Boy. "You're the one who's being irrational!"

"Goodbye Garfield!" she yelled and hung up.

Beast Boy growled and hung up his phone as well. He was so pissed he just wanted to break something. He quickly jumped out of his chair, and away from his expensive computer and equipment. He paced around his apartment, cursing Raven and himself. He couldn't understand how their conversation had escalated to the point where they were yelling at each other.

He finally calmed himself down and sat down on his couch. He felt exhausted and helpless. He wondered if Raven really could keep him from seeing their child. But then he realized that he really was being selfish. Raven had wanted this child, not him. She had come to him and asked for his genetics, that was all. She really didn't want him to be anymore involved than that. And he had to go and complicate things by revealing that he liked her and that he wanted to be a father. He could only imagine how confusing and frustrating that must have been for Raven.

After about two hours of thinking and calming himself down he decided to call her up and apologize. But she didn't answer; he only got her answering machine.

"Hello, you've reached 555-7019, please leave a message after the beep," said the answering machine.

Beep

"Hey Rae, it's Gar. Look, I'm really sorry about all of those things I said. And… and you were right. I was being selfish, not you. I know that you only wanted me to help you have a child, not help you raise one. And if you don't want me involved… then that's fine. I just don't want you to think that you can't come to me if you need help. No matter what, I'll always be here for you. Please call me so we can work this out. Again, I'm really sorry. Bye."

He hung up and sighed. He knew she wouldn't call him. He had hurt her, and as strong as she was, she was just as fragile. And she was pregnant, of course. The last thing she needed was any unnecessary stress. He had never meant to do anything like that, he genuinely cared about her. And that's what hurt him even more.

The days passed and he didn't receive a call from her. He left two more messages for her and begged her to call him so they could talk. But she wouldn't and didn't. So he had to continue on with his life. He had a few exams coming up and that meant he had to buckle down and get studying. Not only that, but he was soon going to be finished with his video game that he had been working on for two years. So he had plenty to keep his mind busy with.

Two weeks later, as he was heading to his car after his last class of the day, he felt his cell phone ring. He shuffled all of the books and notes in his arms and reached for his phone. He finally retrieved it from his pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Garfield Logan?" asked a female's voice on the other end.

"Yes," he replied.

"Are you an acquaintance with a Raven?" she asked.

"Uh, yes, I am," said Beast Boy, getting curious.

"Would you mind coming to Jump City Hospital?" she asked.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"You're friend is here and we need some information," said the woman.

"Why's she at the hospital?" asked Beast Boy.

"She's had a miscarriage," said the woman.

Beast Boy nearly dropped his books to the ground. "What?" he asked stunned.

"Were you aware that she was pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes, I was," said Beast Boy. "She lost the baby?"

"Yes, she has," said the woman sympathetically. "Can you come?"

"Yeah, of course," said Beast Boy after a short pause in which his brain was trying to function. "I'll be right there." And with that he hung up.

He finally reached his car and threw his books and notes inside. He sat down in the driver's seat and for a few seconds just stayed motionless. He was in shock and disbelief. Then he realized that he had to get to the hospital. He knew that Raven must have been very upset.

As he pulled out a million questions raced through his brain. Would she be alright? Would she blame him? Could she have another child? Would she refuse to try again with him? Who would she ask next to help her have a baby? Would she ever talk to him again?


	7. I'm Here for You

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 7

Beast Boy drove as fast as he could to the hospital and prayed that he wasn't going to get stopped. But Raven was in distress and he didn't care who or what got in his way. She was far more important than a speeding ticket.

He made it into the emergency room where he was directed where to go from there. It took him nearly twenty minutes to make it to the right wing and section of the hospital. There he gave Ravens name and his name to the person at the desk and he was given a room number.

He slowly entered the room and saw Raven, lying on her side in a bed. The room was dark and she appeared to be napping. He quietly made his way in and sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a low voice.

"I got a call about what happened," he said softly.

"Well I don't need you right now, Garfield," said Raven, turning over so her back was facing him.

He stood up and went around to the other side of her. "Yeah, you do," he said sweetly. "And it's okay."

"No it's not okay," she cried. "Having a miscarriage is not okay!" And she turned over again.

He quickly went around the bed again and sat back down in the chair. "Are _you_ okay?" he asked.

"Do I look like I'm fucking okay?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes. The blinds in the room flew up and down and then broke off the window. Raven was too upset to care about her powers.

"I meant are you in pain or anything?" he asked, taking her hand. "What can I do?"

"I said I don't need you!" she yelled and pulled her hand away from him. She curled up as tightly as she could and began to cry.

"It's alright, Rae," said Beast Boy, moving his chair closer to her. "You're gonna be fine."

"No I'm not," she wept, sounding a little more vulnerable. She began to really cry, something Beast Boy had never seen before.

"It's alright to cry," said Beast Boy sweetly. "And you said that this in vetro thing doesn't always work."

"There's a difference between it not taking and my body rejecting it two months in," said Raven getting upset again. "I'm just not meant to have a baby."

"Don't say that," he said, taking her hand again and holding it tightly.

"It's true!" she cried. "God obviously doesn't want me to have children. He wanted me to die and he doesn't want my demon blood to continue on."

"Raven, don't talk like that!" said Beast Boy. "God didn't want you to die, Trigon did. And just because you lost this baby doesn't mean you're not meant to have one."

Raven turned her face more into the pillow and cried even harder. Everything in the room was shaking about, even Beast Boy's chair. But he really didn't care. He got even closer to her and took her into his arms, which she actually accepted. She wept into his chest and he just lovingly rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"How do you know I won't lose another baby?" she cried.

"I don't, Rae," he said softly. Then he moved her face from his chest and looked straight into her weeping eyes. "But I'm not gonna just let you give up. You are a beautiful woman and you deserve to have a baby. And I'm gonna be there for you no matter what. I promise."

Raven sniffed and looked into Beast Boy's kind face. Her eyes were burning, her nose was running, and she felt sick from the medication she had been given to help with the pain she had felt with the miscarriage. But all of that seemed to fade away as she felt comforted by everything Beast Boy said to her.

"You promise?" she asked, her breath catching in her throat from her sobs.

"I promise," he said, wiping her tears away and kissing her forehead. He brought her into another embrace and wished with all of his heart that she knew how much he really did love her.

Later that night Raven was allowed to leave the hospital. Beast Boy took her home and made sure she was comfortable, and he wasn't planning on leaving. He didn't want her to get upset again and he didn't want her to be in any pain.

"Oh, this is going to suck," said Raven as she got comfortable in her bed and took out a whole folder of papers.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, now I have to find out how long I have to wait to go through the in vetro process again," said Raven, looking through the papers. "Which means I have to set up more appointments and all that. I'm sure I have to wait a little while for my body to go back to normal."

"Just make sure not to rush anything," said Beast Boy. "I mean, I know you're on a time schedule, but just make sure to take it slow."

"I know," sighed Raven. "I just… I had all of this planned out perfectly. And now I have to start from square one again. I just don't understand why I had to lose the baby." She felt her throat tare and tears filled her eyes again. As strong as she was, she knew she wouldn't be able to get over this very easily.

Beast Boy quickly went to her and crawled onto her bed. "Rae, a lot of women lose their babies the first time they get pregnant," he said before she could get upset. "And sometimes it can't be explained. But all you have to know is that it wasn't your fault."

Raven took a big breath in and nodded, keeping her tears back. She put all of the papers back into the folder and stuck it back in her draw. She sighed and relaxed into her pillow.

"Do you want me to make you some tea?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm starving, too," she said, suddenly realizing that she hadn't eaten all day.

"I'll go make you something," he said with a smile and hopped off of her bed.

She let a small smile grace her face as she watched him quickly head out of the room. He came up with her tea a few minutes later and then quickly ran back to the kitchen to finish making her something to eat. By the time she had finished her tea he had come up with a tray of tomato soup and grilled cheese. She was surprised that he had used real cheese and hadn't gone out to buy some soy cheese to sneak it to her.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile as he placed the tray on her lap.

"No problem," he said with a large, genuine smile. "Anything else you need?"

"Not right now," she said taking a bite of the grilled cheese and savoring every flavor.

"Okay, I'm gonna make myself something, if that's alright," he said.

"Sure, whatever's meat-free is yours," she said as she sipped the hot soup.

"Awesome!" he said and ran back to the kitchen.

Raven had to roll her eyes and let out a small giggle. He really was predictable. She was happy to eat her soup and grilled cheese in peace, though. She couldn't wait to eat and then go to sleep. She was exhausted, she had cramps, and mentally she just needed to let go. She was happy that sleep allowed her some rest from her life.

After Beast Boy had eaten and cleared Raven's tray away he helped her settle in for bed he got her some aspirin for her cramps and then tucked her in. Once she was asleep he made himself a bed on her couch and finally got to sit down for the first time that day. Now he had time to think about everything.

'Poor Raven,' he thought as he snuggled into the couch. 'After all we've been through already, she has a miscarriage. Now we have to go through the in vetro thing all over again. I have to make sure she's okay. I can only imagine how much pain she's in. Not just from the cramps, but from losing a baby. Thank God she's letting me take care of her. I'm sure she'll kick me out in the morning, but I have to remember that she needs to be comforted, whether she likes it or not.'

He sighed and decided to try to go to sleep. He wished he could sleep next to her, to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. He didn't know why he cared so much about her. She was beautiful, there was no doubt that, but he knew there was something more than that that attracted him to her. He just wasn't sure what it was.

The next morning Raven woke up feeling extremely sore in her abdominal region and let out an immediate moan. She crawled out of her bed and went straight to her medicine cupboard for some painkillers. Once she had swallowed a couple pills she made her way out to her living room/kitchen area and saw Beast Boy passed out on her couch. It was still fairly early, so she hadn't expected him to be up. Truth be told, she didn't even know he had spent the night.

She put her tea kettle on the stove and then slowly made her way over to the sleeping Beast Boy. He was on his stomach with an arm hanging off and resting on the floor. He looked almost as exhausted as she was. She let a small smile grace her face and she softly covered him up with a blanket.

She crawled back into her bed with her cup of tea and a heating pad on her stomach, to ease her cramps. She opened her current book that had been sitting on her bedside table, and got comfortable. It took a full hour for the medicine and the heating pad to kick in, and once they did she began to feel much better. Physically, that is.

Beast Boy woke up with his face smooshed against the couch pillow, which was soaked with his own drool. He slowly lifted his tired head and wiped his sticky, moist face. He sat up and gave a good stretch. His neck was stiff and he tenderly began to rub it as he began to wake up. He looked around and realized that he was at Ravens. He twisted his head towards the clock on the wall, making him groan from his stiff neck, and saw that it was ten in the morning. He couldn't believe he had slept in that late and decided to quickly check on Raven.

Raven had finished the last chapter of her book and decided to take a nap. Beast Boy found her curled up in her bed, though it was clear that she had already gotten up that morning. He saw the heating pad pressed against her abdomen and the empty teacup resting on her bedside table. He decided to leave her be and let her rest.

Once he had gotten something into his stomach and fixed Ravens couch, which still had his imprint on it, he decided to go online and research what he should do now. He needed to know what would be the best thing for Raven.

He found a great website that gave him all the information he needed to know. He read that what she needed was love and support. The hardest thing was that it said that she shouldn't think about having more children until she was fully over losing the baby. That he wasn't sure he could talk her into, but he could definitely give her love and support.

When he checked on her again he saw that she had woken up and was going to get some more aspirin. He quickly told her to get back in bed and ran to get her the bottle.

"Thank you," she said softly as she took the pills and the glass of water he had gotten for her.

"No problem," he said with a smile.

She weakly gave him a small smile back and downed the pills. Beast Boy silently took a big breath in and crawled unto her bed. Raven finished her glass of water and watched queerly as Beast Boy sat down next to her. He gave her a kind smile and gently took her hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

She looked at their holding hands and then back to him. "I don't know," she said hesitantly.

"Well, I'm here for you, Rae," he said, giving her hand a slight squeeze.

She was silent for a few seconds and then gave him a small smile. "I know."


	8. Compromising

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 8

"So why didn't you call?" asked Beast Boy. It had been two days since Ravens miscarriage and Beast Boy refused to go home. True, he went to grab his books and he would leave to go to his classes, but other than that he was with Raven at her condo.

"You know why," said Raven.

"No, I don't," he said. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No," said Raven, shaking her head. They were sitting on the couch, just relaxing.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

Raven sighed and said, "The fact is that we were both being selfish. And I didn't call you back because I didn't want to admit that I had been. You know me, I'm usually never wrong. I was… I was just too proud to call you and tell you that."

Beast Boy gave her a small smile and said, "Well, I'm glad we're talking now. And I think we should talk about what we're going to do next."

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"Well, do you still want me to help you have a baby?" asked Beast Boy hesitantly.

Raven was quiet and he could see that she was thinking. "I'm not sure, Garfield… I mean Gar," she quickly corrected herself. "The truth is that when I found out that you… had a crush on me…"

"I still do, Rae," he said with a small, awkward laugh.

"Yes, well, when I found that out I really wished that I hadn't asked you," said Raven.

"I know," said Beast Boy. "And I can see why you would feel that way. But I still want to help you, that's all. I'm not gonna try to force you into a relationship with me and I'm not gonna be in the baby's life if you don't want me to be. This is about you, not me. I just hope you'll still consider me as a… sperm donor, I guess."

Raven was quiet again, and that's what Beast Boy hated the most. The silence between them. He knew she was really thinking this over, but he still wished there was some sound to fill the room.

"Well, I'm not going to throw you out of the picture just yet," said Raven after about a minute of silence. "But that doesn't mean…"

"I know," he said. "All I want is the consideration, that's all."

Raven gave him a small smile and relaxed into the couch. He had been wonderful to her those past few days and she was actually very grateful for it. He was slowly helping her get over the miscarriage and she now knew that she would never have been able to do it alone.

She gave him permission that day to call their friends up and tell them about what had happened. He made sure to do it out of her hearing range, so she wouldn't tear up and remember that it had actually happened. She always broke into tears when she and he discussed it, and she warned him that if she heard him telling their friends she would probably break down again.

Once that was over and done with he took a seat back down on the couch, where Raven was actually watching a movie… and wasn't complaining about it. She really was picky when it came to television or movies, but when she found something that she liked she _really_ liked it. Beast Boy was just glad that he didn't have to find something to do, which was usually what he did when she was reading. She would tell him to go out, or go home, but he refused.

"Do you need anything?" asked Beast Boy as he sat down, not yet relaxing.

"Not at the moment, thanks," she said and wrapped a small blanket that she kept on the couch around her. "Do you know if the heat is on?"

"No," said Beast Boy. "The AC is on, though."

"Why?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy looked at her queerly for a moment and then said, "Cuz it's kinda in the eighties outside. You know, like it usually is."

"Well I'm freezing," she said giving a slight shiver and hugging the blanket closer to her.

"You're not sick, are you?" he asked, quite alarmed.

"No, I'm just anemic right now," sighed Raven. "You know, what with the blood tests and then this horrible blee- actually, let's just say this horrible "woman's problem"."

"Yeah, let's just leave it at that," said Beast Boy, feeling a little uncomfortable with the subject, as all men are. "You want me to go turn the heat on?"

"No, I can deal with it," said Raven. "Besides, you've barely sat down for the past two hours."

"I really don't mind," said Beast Boy.

"No, it's okay," said Raven. "But I am going to make you go out on a grocery run later."

"You're out of food?" he asked.

"No, but I need some iron rich food to help me feel less anemic and tired," said Raven. "Like a good piece of steak, or something."

Beast Boy cringed at the thought of Raven eating a poor helpless cow and decided he could try persuading her to eat something else. "You know, meat's not the only food that has a lot of iron."

"Are you just trying to stop me from eating meat?" she asked, seeing right through him.

"No," he said, getting a funny look from Raven. "Well, yes, but it's true. Do you like watermelon?"

"Yes," said Raven.

"Well, watermelon's rich in iron," he said. "And doesn't it sound better than eating the flesh from a poor, defenseless animal?"

"Gar, I'm part demon," said Raven. "I crave flesh. But, to make you happy, get me steak and watermelon. I'll eat the watermelon when you're around and the steak when I'm alone."

"Well then I'm definitely not leaving you alone now," he said with a smirk.

"Sorry, but you have to go to your classes at some point," said Raven, smirking back.

"Damn," said Beast Boy in a sigh.

Raven let out a small smile and brought her weak knees up to her chest, to keep warm. She was tired and weak from all of her blood loss and was really happy Beast Boy was there.

A few minutes later Beast Boy glanced over at her and saw her slightly shivering. Her entire body was covered by the small blanket and she really looked uncomfortable. He didn't know why she hadn't let him go turn the heat on.

"I'm gonna go turn the heat on," he said quickly and stood up.

"You don't have to," said Raven, accidentally letting her teeth chatter.

"You're freezing!" said Beast Boy as he headed over to the thermostat. He turned the dial up and then headed back over to her. "Sometimes I think you like to suffer," he said as he sat down next to her.

Raven just sighed and curled up, trying to keep all of her body heat in. She really wanted to lie down and take a nap right there on the couch, but she didn't want to tell Beast Boy to get out. She had been doing that for days and he was obviously there to stay. She also knew that if she said she wanted to take a nap he would probably carry her to her bed. He really was a nuisance, as nice as he was.

"Here, let me keep you warm until the room heats up," he said moving closer to her and wrapping his arm around her.

"You really don't have to do that," said Raven as Beast Boy pulled her close to him.

"I know," Beast Boy sighed. "But it's just till the room warms up."

Raven was about to yell at him, but she just couldn't find the strength to and, in all truth, he was warming her up. "Fine, but don't make anything out of this."

"I know," he said in a chuckle. "I'm just trying to warm up my cold, tired friend. That's all."

Raven felt a little relieved and decided that it was okay to get even closer to him and take in all of that wonderful heat he was exuding. Her chills finally began to fade away and she grew very comfortable. She wasn't sure if she could stay awake now.

Of course, Beast Boy was in shear bliss and had a small smile on his face, which he made sure Raven couldn't see. He knew he was only doing this as a friendly gesture, but it still felt great. He even felt her relax even more and put her whole body weight onto him, which meant she must have been comfortable. A victory for Beast Boy!

About a half hour later the room was warm. A little too warm for Beast Boy, who had Raven, who was wrapped in a blanket, practically sitting on him. What he couldn't understand was why she hadn't moved away from him yet. She was sure to be plenty warm by now.

"Rae?" he said softly. But she didn't respond. From the way they were sitting he couldn't really see her face, so he moved a little bit and found that she was asleep. Now he knew why she had put all of her weight on him. He wasn't about to move her, so he relaxed and grabbed the remote.

Raven slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her television, with some show on that she had certainly never seen before. She felt very comfortable and toasty warm, which was a pleasant feeling indeed. Then she realized there was another body touching hers. She turned her head and looked to see that Beast Boy was still gently holding her. He was quite relaxed and was just watching television.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked tiredly.

"Not sure," said Beast Boy shrugging with a smile. "But at least two hours."

She began to move away from him and stretched. Beast Boy moved away, as well, so she could wake up. "Why'd you let me sleep that long?" she asked as she stretched.

"Well, I thought you needed the rest," he said. "You're not mad at me, are you? I thought I was doing the right thing by letting you sleep. God, I can't do anything right." He let out a big sigh and crossed his arms sadly.

"Oh would you stop it," said Raven, relaxing back into the couch. "I'm not mad, I was just curious."

"You're not mad?" asked Beast Boy.

"No," said Raven, shaking her head. "I just can't understand why you would just let me sleep against you for two hours and not try to wake me up. It must have sucked to just sit here for two hours."

"Naw, I'm used to it," he said with a grin. "I'm kinda a professional television watcher."

"Now there's a big shocker," she said sarcastically with a smile. "Well, now that you're not stuck under me, can you go to the store? I'm starving."

"Of course," he said with a smile and hopped off the couch.

He grabbed his coat and keys and quickly left. Raven had a small smile on her face and she got comfortable on the couch once more. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into a thick piece of steak and then have a piece of watermelon for dessert. And she was finally alone! She couldn't believe how easy it was to get Beast Boy to do what she wanted. She hated being helped or using people, but there was something about having Beast Boy helping her that made her feel like it was okay; like she wasn't using him. She wasn't sure why she felt like that, but she did.


	9. A Get Together

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 9

A month finally passed and Raven was feeling better. She wasn't quite ready to go through the procedure again, but she wasn't feeling sick anymore from the miscarriage. Beast Boy had finally gone home, but he visited at least once a day. The whole incident, as horrible as it was, had brought them closer together. Raven knew now that she could count on him and Beast Boy knew that she trusted him.

Raven was hosting a get together for their other three friends so they could all catch up and talk. The five hadn't actually all come together since the team had broken up, so it was a big deal. Of course, Beast Boy was there to help her put the whole thing together. She wanted it to be a simple get together, classy and simple. Beast Boy threw that idea out and told her that they should have a cookout. She said no, since she didn't own a grill and didn't like the idea of a cookout in her lovely, clean, home. So they compromised on a simple get together with pizza.

The first to arrive was Cyborg, who had become one of the leading car designers and worked for a pretty large automobile company.

"Hey Vic!" said Beast Boy as he threw Ravens door open, causing it to leave a mark on the wall from the knob.

"Hey," said Cyborg entering and the two shook hands, which led to them giving each other a good hug. Cyborg looked around and whistled. "Wow, you sure we're in the right place?"

"Yes, this is my home," said Raven, coming out of the kitchen.

"Rae!" said Vic with a large smile. He quickly went to her and hugged her, something she still didn't like much. "Man, it's good to see you."

"Yeah, you two," said Raven, backing away from him once the hug was finished. "Well, come on in and… what the hell is that!" Raven looked to the wall and saw the mark on it from the door. She went over to it and got a closer inspection. "Gar," she growled.

"Uh, heh, sorry," he said nervously scratching the back of his head.

Raven just rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen. Cyborg let out a chuckle and then went to take a look around Ravens home.

Robin and Starfire arrived a few minutes later. Beast Boy barely had enough time to open the door when Starfire burst through, causing him to get crushed between the wall and the door.

"We are here!" Starfire announced. "And I have brought the eggs that are devilled."

Beast Boy was about to crawl out from behind the door when Robin came in and pushed the door so he could get through, causing Beast Boy to get smooshed again.

"I thought you said you would carry this in?" said Robin as he carried in a large cooler that was full of devilled eggs. Poor Starfire still didn't get the difference between an earthling's stomach and a tameranean's.

Beast Boy let out a moan and crawled out from behind the door. "Nice to see you, too," he groaned and stood up.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Robin as he put the cooler down. "Didn't see you there."

"Neither did your girlfriend," said Beast Boy.

"Friend Raven!" exclaimed Starfire as she saw Raven in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tightly. Raven felt like her head was going to burst off of her neck. "It is so good to see you again. How are you? Do you feel well? What have you been doing since I saw you last? Oh, did you hear? I have brought the eggs that are devilled. Oh! I hope I did not offend you. Richard! Bring the eggs in so that Raven may see them."

"Kori!" shouted Raven, to shut her up. Starfire did stop and looked at Raven quizzically. "Why don't you go see how Victor is doing?"

"Is he here?" she gasped. "I have not seen him in so long. Friend Victor!" and with that she flew off.

Robin came in with the cooler and dropped it. "I hope you have ice to keep these things cold," said Robin.

"I think so," said Raven. "Kori didn't have any sugar before she came, did she?"

"No," chuckled Robin. "She's high on excitement, not sugar."

Beast Boy rubbed his poor forehead and whimpered. The door had collided with his head twice and he knew he would have a lump. Now he knew what the wall felt like. He joined everyone, who were now all in the living room.

"So how many months until you graduate?" asked Cyborg.

"Three," said Beast Boy proudly. "And I can't wait."

"We shall have to have a party to celebrate this achievement," said Starfire smiling. "I can not believe you shall come against the odds and graduate."

"What's the supposed to mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"The odds of you graduating were very small, were they not?" asked Starfire, causing Robin to look nervous. "Richard, I believe it was you who said that Garfield did not have a snowflake's chance in Hell of graduating the college."

Raven and Cyborg let out a small chuckle and Robin looked very uncomfortable. Beast Boy shot him a death glare. "Nice, dude."

"Uh… it was a joke," said Robin.

"No, I do not believe it was," said Starfire, thinking back. "You said it quite seriously.

"Um, Kori, why don't you go get your devilled eggs and pass them around?" said Robin quickly before Starfire could dig him into a deeper hole. She smiled excitedly and ran to get her eggs.

"So, Rae, where are you on the whole baby thing?" asked Cyborg. "Or is it too soon to talk about?"

"I'm not ready to have another in vetro treatment done," said Raven. "I still want to wait a little while longer."

"And are you still going to help her?" asked Robin to Beast Boy.

"That's her call," said Beast Boy.

"I'm still thinking about it," said Raven.

"Who's your next pick?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy was very curious about this and Raven could feel his eyes on her as soon as the question was asked. "I think I'll keep that to myself and surprise you later on," said Raven. She was a private person, and even her best of friends had to know their boundaries.

"Fair enough," said Cyborg with a smile.

"Friends, please enjoy!" said Starfire as she handed each of her friends a plate of devilled eggs. They weren't exactly the most professional looking eggs, but Starfire looked proud enough. Each of her friends looked uneasily at the eggs, and then at Robin.

"Don't worry, they're safe," said Robin, though he didn't look all that sure himself.

"Sorry, I don't think I can eat this," said Beast Boy.

"You eat things made with eggs all the time," said Raven. "You can't go completely vegan now."

"Yeah, well, I never eat straight eggs," said Beast Boy, pushing his egg platter aside.

"Oh no," said Raven grabbing his plate and putting it back in his hands. "If we're eating them, you're eating them."

Beast Boy whined and grabbed an egg. Then they each lifted one to their lips, gave a silent prayer, and popped it in their mouth.

"Please, how do they taste?" asked Starfire.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy looked at Robin with pleading eyes. Robin quickly swallowed the horrid egg and said, "Hey, Kori, why don't you go get that punch you made?"

"Oh, where is it?" she asked.

"It's still in the car," said Robin. "I know you wanted it to be a surprise."

"I shall fetch it now," said Starfire with a smile and ran out.

The second she was out of the room all but Robin, who had had to swallow the egg, spat their egg out onto their plate.

"I thought you said they were safe!" said Cyborg as he wiped his mouth.

"I thought they were," said Robin, who looked green. "Excuse me." He stood up and began to stagger out of the room. He quickly returned and asked, "Raven, where's the bathroom?"

"The door to the right," said Raven, who was trying to wash her mouth out with some iced tea.

"Thanks," said Robin and he ran as quickly as he could.

"No more eggs," cried Beast Boy. "Never again, I'm done!"

"Oh would you stop, we all had to eat one," said Raven. She grabbed all of their plates of eggs and ran into the kitchen, dumping them into the trash. She returned and said, "If Starfire asks, we ate them all."

Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded and a second later Starfire returned with the container of punch. Thank God they all already had a drink and could easily refuse her concoction.

They ordered the pizza and were glad when it arrived so that they could finally get that nasty devilled egg out of their mouths. Of course, they told Starfire they were delectable and had inhaled them as soon as she had left to get her punch.

"So how's life as 'Nightwing'?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's okay," said Robin, who was now known as Nightwing. But to them he would always be Robin or Richard. "It's a busy life, you know?"

"Yeah, we know," Cyborg chuckled.

"And I am having a most enjoyable time at my place of employment," said Starfire with a smile. Starfire had gotten a job at the mall as the person who sprays people with various perfumes and helps them try on makeup and such. "Raven, why have you not visited me?"

"I don't exactly like the mall, you know that," said Raven.

"But I shall give you a makeover," said Starfire. "Remember when I did that when we were younger?"

"Yes," said Raven as she shuddered at the memory. Starfire had backed Raven into a corner and forced a makeover upon her. She had made her up to look like a cheap French harlot and poor Raven couldn't get the makeup off or the hairspray out of her hair for three days.

"So, Raven, what are you doing for money?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, you got a job?" asked Cyborg.

"I earn money," said Raven simply.

"How?" asked Starfire.

Raven really didn't want to tell them what she did, since she knew Starfire couldn't keep a secret to save her life. "It's nothing really, not even worth talking about," said Raven.

"Come on, give us a hint," said Cyborg.

Raven groaned and said, "Fine, it has to do with books."

"Do you work at the library?" asked Robin.

"No," said Raven.

"Are you a book critic?" asked Cyborg.

"No," said Raven.

"Do you do the writing of books?" asked Starfire.

"Good guess Kori!" said Beast Boy.

"Gar!" yelled Raven.

"Oops," said Beast Boy, realizing he probably should have kept his mouth shut.

"So, you're a writer," said Robin, nodding in approval. "Do you write under Raven or a penname?"

"Penname," said Beast Boy.

"Garfield!" screeched Raven.

"What is a penname?" asked Starfire.

"It's a different name people use for when they're writing," said Robin. "So they won't get recognized."

"Oh," said Starfire. "And what is yours, Raven?"

"You'd never guess," said Beast Boy.

"Garfield Logan, if you don't shut your mouth right now I am going to do it for you," growled Raven.

"What?" said Beast Boy, who was getting scared. "I didn't tell them you were R. Nevermore." The other three gasped and Raven just moaned. Cat was out of the bag now.


	10. Lost Within You

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 10

By the end of the week word had gotten out as to the secret identity of R. Nevermore. Soon Raven was being asked for interviews, to go on television shows, to do book signings, and many other things she really didn't want to do. She had ripped Beast Boy a new one that fateful day when he had let his tongue slip and sent him home with his tail between his legs. And Starfire was the one to leak out the secret to the world when she told one of her clients at the mall, just as Raven had predicted.

Raven made an appointment with the fertility clinic for another in vetro session in two weeks, but she still hadn't told Beast Boy if he was to help her again. Since she was furious with him, he highly doubted it. But that just made him even more curious as to whom she was choosing instead of him.

Beast Boy pulled up to Ravens condo after the crowd left so he could go apologize. It was evening and the crowd seemed to be a day group, so at least Raven got the nights off. He knocked on her door and was not exactly greeted with a happy welcome.

"Go away already!" screamed Raven. "This is my private property and I'll call the police if you don't get out of here!"

"Okay, okay!" said Beast Boy, feeling very scared. "I just came to say I'm sorry."

The door suddenly opened up and Raven grabbed him and pulled him in. She quickly closed her door and locked it. She leaned against her door and sighed, looking very tired.

"I thought you were more press," said Raven.

"So, you're not mad I'm here?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I'm still mad," she frowned and pushed past him. She went into her kitchen and went back to making herself some soothing tea. "I can't believe you told everyone my penname after I told you not to."

"I know, and I'm sorry," said Beast Boy. "It just slipped out and, in my defense, Kori was the one who told the world."

"Fine, you get half of the blame, then," said Raven. "But I'm still mad at you." She moved from the kitchen, with her tea, and into the living room. She sat down on her couch and began to sip her tea. Beast Boy quickly followed her and sat down next to her.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing at the moment," said Raven plainly.

It grew quiet between them, which was just the thing Beast Boy hated the most. Raven just sat there and sipped her tea. Beast Boy began to feel a little awkward and his leg began to shake furiously.

"So…uh… any baby news I should be aware of?" he asked, not knowing anything since he had last talked to her at the get together.

"I'm going in again in two weeks," said Raven.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "So… do you know if you're gonna let me help you or not?"

"Actually, I've chosen someone else," said Raven as plain as day.

Beast Boy felt as if she had stabbed him through the heart. "Oh," he said, feeling the breath being taken right out of him. "Who… who is it?"

"Garth," she said. "I asked him and he said he would be glad to help me."

Beast Boy felt his face heat up with jealousy the very instant he heard Aqualad's name mentioned. "Really," he said, his teeth clenched. "Well, I'm very happy for you. I'm sure your child with be beautiful and perfect just like him."

"Oh don't take it personally," said Raven sipping her tea again.

"How can I not?" he asked hotly. "The guy's perfect in every possible way. He's hot, he's smart, he's loved by everyone."

"Sounds like you have a crush on him," said Raven with a small smirk.

"That's not funny," he said, crossing his arms.

"Garfield, I only chose him for his genes, nothing more," she said.

"Yeah right," he said in a huff. "I know you like him, though I can't think of any girl who couldn't. God, he just gets everything, doesn't he?"

"I'm only meeting with him once before I get impregnated," said Raven.

"How do you even know that you and he can combine genetics safely?" asked Beast Boy.

"He went in yesterday and we got the results today," said Raven. "And there aren't any complications."

It was quiet again between them. Beast Boy was feeling very angry at this point, and Raven could feel it. But she wasn't about to let him think she was intimidated by this.

"You just chose him to get back at me," he said in a grumble.

"Oh yeah, that was why," said Raven sarcastically. "I threw out the whole idea of choosing the perfect gene specimen for my child and decided to choose the one guy you can't stand just to get back at you."

"Yes," he said confidently.

Raven sighed and stood up with her empty teacup. She went into the kitchen and began to wash it. Beast Boy stayed completely still on the couch; his arms crossed and his face in a pout.

"Garfield, if I thought we could have a normal friendship with a child involved I would have let us try again," said Raven from the kitchen. "And, trust me, I really wanted it to work out. But that fact is that we could never do that, so I had to go to my second choice."

"Garth," growled Beast Boy.

"No," said Raven. "My second choice was actually Roy, but he didn't feel comfortable with it. Garth was my fifth choice."

"He was?" asked Beast Boy, very surprised.

"Yes," said Raven coming out of the kitchen. "Feel better, now?"

Beast Boy thought for a second and then said, "I guess."

Raven sat back down next to him and leaned back into the couch. "What would you rather have?" she asked. "A long lasting friendship with me or a child that will do nothing but make both of us feel awkward?"

"Well, no matter what, I'm always gonna feel awkward around you," he said sadly. "And I don't think I can just be friends with you anymore."

"Because I won't have a child with you?" asked Raven.

"No, because I love you," said Beast Boy. He was sure of this and he had to say it. It was the truth, and Raven only wanted the truth. "I love you and every minute that I spend with you is as wonderful as it is heartbreaking to me and I just can't go on like this anymore."

Raven was quite taken aback by this admission. She had known that he had had a crush on her, but she had never considered that he loved her. She looked at him with a blank, shocked look upon her face. Beast Boy knew she would probably react like that, so he wasn't phased at all.

"Look, I better go Rae," he said, standing up. "You probably shouldn't expect me to stop by any time soon. I know that you're gonna be busy. But I'll call you once in a while, okay?" Raven still had that blank look on her face. "Yeah, okay," he said in a defeated voice and headed towards the door.

"Gar, wait," she said quickly and went over to him. She grabbed his arm and stopped him. He sighed and waited for what she had to say. The truth was that Raven wasn't really sure what to say. "I… you can't just say that to me and walk out of here," she said at last.

"Why not?" he asked. "That's all I have to say and I know you don't have anything like that to say to me, so I'm leaving."

"Gar, love isn't something you can just say," said Raven.

"I just did," said Beast Boy.

"Well then you didn't mean it," said Raven. "No one says 'I love you' and then takes off. You're just feeling a little confused right now. Actually, you probably just want me to feel bad about this and I'm not going to do that. I won't give into this mind game of yours."

"This isn't a goddamn mind game!" said Beast Boy. "I'm in love with you, Rae. And I'm leaving because I want you to be happy. Doesn't that show you that I'm not confused about the way I feel? Doesn't that show you that I love you so much I would rather leave and have you be happy than stay and try to convince you to be happy with me?"

Raven was a flurry of different emotions and thoughts, now. She hated to see him in pain over her. They had only been in touch for a couple months and now suddenly he had gone from having a crush on her to being full blown in love with her? And it was true? He wasn't just trying to get her to feel bad about not choosing him to be her child's father.

"Gar… why?" she asked. "Why do you love me?"

"It's simple," he said softly. "It's because you're the three deadly Bs; beautiful, brilliant, and better off not having me around." He began to move towards the door again, but Raven wouldn't let him pass.

"I'm not better off not having you around," she said.

"Of course you are," said Beast Boy. "When I'm near you nothing but complications and frustration happens."

"That's not true," said Raven.

"Yes it is," said Beast Boy.

"No, it's not," said Raven.

"Yes it is," said Beast Boy.

"Gar, stop it!" said Raven. "How can you say all of this? I'd be better off not having you around? That's bullshit! You're the best friend I've ever had and that's the truth. You've been there for me when I needed help, but was too stubborn to ask for it. You've been nothing but a perfect, wonderful, and all around great guy."

"Then why don't you feel anything for me like I feel for you?" asked Beast Boy softly.

Raven could feel that these words of his were pouring from his heart, from his very soul. He really did love her and he was in pain when she didn't express anything similar to him. She felt all of his emotions and for the first time in her life she was unable to distance herself from them. She let them soak into her completely. She felt his love and his care and his anger and his frustration and his sadness.

"Gar…" she whispered and then placed her hands on his shoulders and brought her lips to his.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and felt her soft hands upon his shoulders slowly travel to his neck and she held his face as the kiss released. She slowly let go of his face and brought her hands back to herself.

"Why did you do that?" asked Beast Boy, who was trembling with excitement and confusion.

"I don't know," said Raven, who was feeling the same as he.

A few silent seconds passed between them before Beast Boy took Ravens face into his own hands and kissed her. He had longed to do this for so long and every moment of it felt like bliss to him. Raven allowed him to kiss her for as long as he wanted to. She became one with his thoughts and emotions and was lost within them.


	11. It Shouldn't Have Happened

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 11

Ravens head was swimming as wakefulness came to her. She felt the soft material of her bed beneath her, and she concluded that she must have gone to bed at some point. The night was a blur to her and she could barely make sense of it. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair and tried to figure out what had happened. Suddenly she realized something odd. She could hear breathing, and it wasn't her own. She slowly turned her head and saw that Beast Boy was peacefully sleeping next to her.

Raven felt her heart stop for a moment as she saw the sleeping green man. It was then she realized that she wasn't in her usual night attire; she wasn't in anything at all. Slowly she slipped out of the sheets and ran to grab her robe. She quickly wrapped it around her and made her way to the bathroom.

'Oh my God!' she thought as she locked her bathroom door. 'I slept with him. I slept with Gar. How did that happen? We were kissing… then… there was more kissing… and then we must have… oh God!' She sat down on her toilet and put her face in her hands.

Beast Boy let out a soft sigh and opened his eyes. Once they focused he became very confused as to where he was. This certainly wasn't his room and this certainly wasn't his bed. He sat up and scratched his grass green head as he looked around. The room was certainly familiar to his half awakened brain. Then it all clicked in his mind and he realized where he was.

"Uh oh," he said quietly to himself. He slipped out of the bed and found his boxers on the floor. He slipped them on and went off in search of the missing Raven. He saw that her bathroom door was closed and he had a pretty good guess as to where she was.

"Raven?" he asked softly as he knocked on her door.

"Yes?" she replied in similar tone.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, though it was obvious she wasn't. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay," said Beast Boy. He heard her turn the shower and on and he decided to leave her be.

Raven simply stood in the shower letting the hot water caress her confused and weary body. Bits and pieces of the night before began to become clearer in her mind. She wanted to get out and scream at him, to tell him that he had forced her into it. But the truth was that she never objected once. She had even been the one to lead him to her room; or more like guided him as their lips tangoed.

Beast Boy waited for her out in the living room. He could just tell that they had just done something that was going to greatly change their relationship. Whether it was for good or bad he wasn't sure. But the feeling in his stomach was telling him it wasn't going to be good.

Once Raven had gotten out of the shower and changed she went out to the living room, where she guessed Beast Boy would be. They stood staring at the ground, silently, for a while before Beast Boy finally spoke up first.

"So… what now?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Raven, shaking her head. "Gar, what we did last night… it shouldn't have happened."

Beast Boy sighed sadly and nodded. "I know," he said. "And I'm sorry."

"So am I," said Raven.

"What are you sorry for?" asked Beast Boy.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," said Raven, holding her arms and walking around the room. Her mind felt very unstable and she was trying to calm herself down. "I shouldn't have allowed anything to happen between us last night."

"But you did," said Beast Boy. "So what does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" asked Raven.

"Do… do you like me?" he asked.

Raven was quiet and she stopped her pacing. "I don't think so," said Raven, shaking her head.

"Then why did you kiss me?" he asked, feeling his heart break all over again.

"I don't know," said Raven. "I was just sick of seeing you so sad and upset over me and so I let myself feel what you were feeling. And when I did, I couldn't stop myself. I wanted you to feel happy."

"So you pitied me?" he asked, shocked.

"No!" said Raven.

"I don't need your pity, Raven!" he shouted.

"It wasn't pity!" she yelled back. "At the time everything I did was from my heart. But I was acting on your emotions and feelings, not my own."

"How is that even possible?" he asked feeling very frustrated.

"You know that my powers allow me to do that," she scolded.

"Oh, so you weren't responsible for anything that happened last night?" he asked hotly.

"I didn't say that!" said Raven. "You're putting words in my mouth!"

"Oh really?" he said angrily. "So I guess you're saying some pretty stupid words if _I'm_ putting words in your mouth."

"You're such an idiot," said Raven.

"So all of those things you said to me about how I was so wonderful and a great friend," he said. "You must have just been saying that because of your powers, right?"

"No, I really do feel like that," said Raven. "I just don't love you like you love me."

"Why not!" he said.

Raven couldn't handle him right now. She was still confused and shocked and she knew that soon her handle on her powers was going to give way. He was getting angry at her and she was getting angry at him for it. She sighed and walked to the other end of the room, massaging her temples.

"Gar, I can't talk to you right now," she said at last. "Could you please leave?"

"Fine," he said angrily. He grabbed his coat and left, closing the door harshly behind him.

He gritted his teeth as he walked to his car. He threw the door open and got in, slamming his own car door. Then he just sat there, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his green knuckles were going almost white.

Finally, after a few minutes, he released his grip and sighed. He leaned his arms on the wheel and then rested his head on his arms. He knew that things between them were going to be bad now. He had known it the instant their lips had begun to mesh, but he couldn't stop himself. And Raven had practically invited him, at the time, into her bed.

"Shit," said Beast Boy to himself as he finally grabbed his seatbelt, clicked it in, and drove away from Raven and the whole mess.

Once he reached his apartment he realized that he had a class in about fifteen minutes. He was actually thankful for it because it gave his mind a break from the whole Raven situation. He was also happy that this was the day he had the most classes, so he would be busy all that day.

That evening he found a message on his answering machine from Raven telling him to call her. He dreaded it, but he knew it had to be done. He took a deep breath in, said a prayer, and called her up.

"Hi Rae," he said when she answered.

"Hi Gar," she said. "Look, things were starting to get out of hand this morning."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. "Sorry about that."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry too," she said. "I just needed some time to think. I just still can't believe that we… spent the night together. It really should never have happened."

"I think we can both agree on that," said Beast Boy. "But I don't want it to ruin our friendship. So can we kinda forget that it happened?"

Raven was silent on the other end of the line for a few seconds.

"Rae?" he asked the silence.

"Yes, I'm here," she said, snapping back into reality. "It's just that I was going to say the same thing."

"I guess we have something else to agree on," he said in an almost chuckle.

"Guess so," said Raven. "So… do you still love me?"

"With all my heart," said Beast Boy. "That's something that's not gonna change no matter what. But I would rather remain your friend than risk it all by trying to be something more."

"I'm really glad to know that," said Raven with a smile, though she knew that Beast Boy couldn't see it. But he heard it in her voice. "So can I still count on you to help me, if ever I should need it?"

"Of course," said Beast Boy. "Though, I'm sure you'll never ask for it."

He heard her let out a soft chuckle and that made him smile. "Well, I just happen to need a ride in two weeks," she said. "But, if you feel uncomfortable with it, I can find someone else."

"Why would I feel uncomfortable about giving you a ride?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, it's to the fertility clinic," said Raven.

"Oh," said Beast Boy thinking. "Uh, sure I'll take you."

"You really don't have to," said Raven. "I knew I shouldn't have asked."

"No, really Rae, it's okay," said Beast Boy. "I said I'd help you and I will."

"You really are one of a kind, Gar," said Raven,

"The one and only," said Beast Boy proudly.

"So, I'll talk to you soon, okay?" said Raven.

"Sounds great," said Beast Boy.

And with that they hung up with each other. Beast Boy felt much better and a small smile graced his face. Yes, he was still upset about not being the father of Ravens child, but he figured it was for the best. Raven still wanted him as a friend and that meant that perhaps he could still be there for her.


	12. Consequences of Our Actions

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 12

The ride over to the fertility clinic was pretty quiet, but that was because Raven was nervous and Beast Boy was still miffed about her choice of Aqualad. Like last time, he would wait for her and take her home afterwards to make sure she was okay. They had talked everything out and were now back to being friends. They made sure to never bring up the whole sleeping together incident up again.

They arrived and went in. Raven gave her name and now she just had to wait to get checked in. They both sat down and in a few minutes she was called in.

"You ready?" asked Beast Boy.

"I guess," said Raven. "You don't have to stay here, you know. I'll be in there for a while."

"Yeah, I know," said Beast Boy. "We've done this before, remember?"

Raven gave him a small smile and then went with the nurse. Beast Boy decided to stay for a few minutes before going to get lunch. He grabbed one of the magazines that was laid out on the table and began to flip through it. Everything in the room was about parenting and he really wished there was any other type of magazine. He would have even taken a housekeeping book at that point.

About twenty minutes later a nurse came out and went over to him. "Garfield Logan?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," he said.

"Raven would like to see you," said the nurse.

"She does?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, would you follow me?" she asked.

"Sure," he said and stood up to follow her.

The nurse led Beast Boy down a hall or two and then to a door. She opened it with a smile and let him in. He walked on through and saw Raven sitting on the side of a bed. She looked a bit stunned and pale. He didn't like the look of this.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"They… they can't do it," said Raven, not looking at him. She was holding her hands and looking aimlessly at the floor.

"What? Why not?" asked Beast Boy.

"They did a few tests," said Raven. "Like they did last time… and they can't do it."

"Are you okay?" he asked, growing very nervous now. "Are you sick?"

"No," she said.

"Then why can't they do it?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because I'm… I'm already pregnant," said Raven.

Beast Boy wasn't sure he had heard her. Then he wasn't sure if he had heard the right words. He tried to think of what rhymed with "already pregnant", but nothing that made sense came to mind.

"You're… you're already… pregnant?" he asked, and hoped she would correct him.

"Yes," she said nodding.

Beast Boy was quiet before saying, "Oh." They both remained motionless for a while. Everything around them seemed to blur away as their minds raced.

"Can… can we go?" asked Raven as she slid off of the bed.

"Oh yeah, sure," he said, snapping out of his daze. He opened the door for her and she slowly left with him right behind her. They walked side by side down the halls that led out of the clinic, silently.

The ride home seemed to be even quieter than the ride there. Both of them were shocked by this news that she was pregnant and suddenly their plan of just going back to being friends was thrown right out the window.

"Well, you got what you wanted," said Raven at last.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father," said Raven.

"Rae, you know that I didn't mean for this to happen," said Beast Boy.

"What the hell are we going to tell everyone?" she asked the window.

"I'm guessing not the truth," said Beast Boy.

"We said we were going to forget that that whole thing ever happened," said Raven. "And that's just what we're going to do."

"How the hell are we gonna do that if you got pregnant by it?" asked Beast Boy.

"Just give me a second to think," said Raven. Beast Boy gave a silent, "okay," and continued to drive. "Alright, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to call Garth up and tell him that I changed my mind and chose you instead. Then we'll tell everyone else the same thing. But we won't tell them that I'm pregnant for another two weeks. That way no one will suspect a thing."

"Sounds like a plan I guess," said Beast Boy.

They finally made it back to her place and Beast Boy went in with her. Now they had a lot to discuss and plan. Raven meditated for a few minutes to calm herself down before calling Aqualad up and telling him that she chose Beast Boy. Once that was done she called Robin and Starfire and Beast Boy called Cyborg. When he was done they had time to think and talk.

"Well, I'm going to have to make sure to stay really calm this time," said Raven. "I really don't want to have another miscarriage."

"I doubt there are many women who would," said Beast Boy.

"I'm really not in the mood for jokes," said Raven.

"Sorry," said Beast Boy.

Raven sighed and sat down on her couch. "I'll have to make sure to up my meditation," she said, picking up her planner from the side table. "I'll have to make an appointment with my doctor to make sure everything's okay so far. Let me see, I'm two months now so that means I have eight and a half months…" She began to talk to herself as she began to write down a list of things she had to do. She reached into the draw of the side table and pulled out another set of folders that were full of papers. Beast Boy wondered how many folders she had hidden in her home.

Beast Boy walked over to her and sat down. He watched in fascination as Raven did calculations and made plans in her head before quickly scribbling them down into her planner. "Do you need any help with anything?" he asked.

"No, I think I can handle myself right now," said Raven.

"I meant, in the future," said Beast Boy. "There must be something I can do for you, or help you with."

"You've already done your part," said Raven plainly.

"Rae, I'm talking to you as your friend," said Beast Boy. "Not as the guy who got you pregnant. And friends help each other. So, if you ever need a ride anywhere or help doing anything please don't hesitate to ask."

Raven slowly stopped her writing and looked over to Beast Boy. She then glanced back down at her planner. "Well… I will need help turning my library into a nursery," she said. "Now that I'm pregnant my powers will begin to deteriorate."

"Why is that gonna happen?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because, as you know, my powers are based on emotions," said Raven. "And since I will begin to have mood swings and such due to the pregnancy, my powers will be put on hold so that neither I nor the baby will get harmed."

"Oh," said Beast Boy. "Cool."

"Yes, very cool," she said with no interest in the words. "I've already noticed my powers getting weaker, but I really didn't think anything of it. Now that I know I'm pregnant I know why."

"Then I guess you are kinda gonna need me," said Beast Boy.

"Kinda," said Raven with a smirk, making fun of his improper language. "But just because I'm going to let you help me doesn't…"

"I know, I know," said Beast Boy. "Trust me, I've figured it out at this point. I'm just happy that I can help."

Raven gave him a small smile and continued to write and plan. For some reason she felt energized. She supposed that it was because it was all finally hitting her. She was pregnant, again, but she had a good feeling this time. Something she never felt.

It wasn't long before her entire planner was full. She seemed quite satisfied and placed it down onto the side table.

"Maybe I should have a copy of that," said Beast Boy.

"You're starting to sound like a stalker, you know that right?" said Raven.

"I'm just a concerned friend," said Beast Boy with a smile. "And if I have a copy then I'll never be late for anything."

"Fine, get a planner and you can copy everything into it," said Raven.

"Can't you do it?" he asked in an almost whine.

"Are you that lazy?" asked Raven.

"No, you just have better handwriting," he said with a sweet smile.

Raven gave him a small smile and sighed. "Fine," she said. "Get a planner and I'll fill it in."

"I'll go get one right now," he said and jumped up.

"Good, that'll give me a moment of peace," said Raven. "Actually, why don't you just go home, Gar?"

"You don't want me coming back?" asked Beast Boy, a little hurt.

"It's just that its late, I'm tired, and it'll give you a reason to come back tomorrow," said Raven.

"Really?" he said with a smile. "Sounds good to me! I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Goodbye," she said and gave him a slight wave.

Beast Boy waved and headed out. He felt good for some reason and whistled to himself as he headed to his car. As he began to drive home he thought about all that had happened that day. Finding out that Raven was already pregnant, realizing that he was going to be the father of Ravens child even if she didn't want him to be, Raven excepting his help, and her finally being friendly with him.

He decided to buy a planner the next day, after his classes. There was no real reason for him to go out and buy one at that very moment. He decided to go home, get something to eat, and just relax. He knew that taking care of Raven was bound to be very tiring. He already knew that he was going to be there for her every step of the way, whether she liked it or not. That's why he wanted a copy of her planner.


	13. He Actually Did It!

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 13

Beast Boy couldn't believe he was being required to wear a cap and gown to his graduation. He didn't like it at all; he felt like he was in a dress or something and the tassels of his cap kept tickling his ear. At least this was an important occasion and he hoped his friends wouldn't make fun of him for his attire.

Unfortunately, Raven couldn't make it to his graduation due to her morning sickness. She was two months along now and was sick most of the time. But he didn't care that she wasn't there. If anything, he had wanted to skip his graduation to take care of her, but the others told him he would be an idiot not to go to his college graduation.

As his name was called and he went up to get his degree the whole place went into an uproar and cameras flashed left and right. Still, after all these years, the former Teen Titans fans were still as dedicated as ever and many had snuck in to catch a glimpse of the famous Beast Boy. He felt very embarrassed yet proud as he went up to get his degree and gave a smile and friendly wave to the crowd. They all screamed while Robin and Cyborg sighed and rolled their eyes. He sure did love being the center of attention.

"Oh, I am so happy for you!" said Starfire, giving him a large hug as the graduation let out.

"Proved you wrong, didn't I, Rich?" said Beast Boy with a smirk.

"You sure did," said Robin, he still couldn't believe it. "I think you proved many people wrong."

"And now no one can call me stupid or say that I don't have a brain," he said proudly as he walked into a parked car that he hadn't seen. Of course his friends all laughed and giggled and he felt very stupid.

"How's Rae doin?" asked Cyborg.

"Okay, I guess," said Beast Boy taking his cap off and throwing it into the back of his car. He then proceeded to take his gown off, and thank goodness he had a set of clothes on underneath. "I mean, being sick all of the time hasta suck, right? Anyway, I'm going over there right now to check up on her."

"Oh, I thought we'd go out to celebrate or something," said Robin.

"Yeah man, you're gonna overstay your welcome too quickly if ya don't leave her alone," said Cyborg.

"Trust me, she's never been so thankful for me in her life," said Beast Boy. "Imagine having the flu all day, wouldn't you want someone there to take care of you?"

"Yes, but this is Raven," said Starfire. "She does not like the help."

"And she can take care of herself," said Robin.

"Not since her powers went on the fritz," said Beast Boy.

"Her power's aren't workin?" asked Cyobrg.

"Nope," said Beast Boy. "That way they don't harm her or the baby. Listen, I gotta get back to her, but why don't we meet somewhere later?"

They agreed and decided to meet at a restaurant later that night. Beast Boy quickly made his way over to Ravens condo. He let himself in with the key she had given him after about the fourth day after her morning sickness had begun. She had barely been able to make it to the door to let him in, so she gave him her spare key.

"Rae, you up?" he asked.

"I'm in my room," she said weakly. He made his way to her room and found her curled up on her bed. She looked quite tired and drained. "How'd your graduation go?"

"Great," he said with a smile and sat down next to her. "How're you feeling?"

"Just peachy," she said sarcastically. "This is the first time all day I haven't felt like my stomach was going to explode. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I came to make sure you were okay," he said. "Do you need anything?"

"You should have gone out and celebrated or something," said Raven.

"I'm going out later with Vic, Rich, and Kori," said Beast Boy. "Again, do you need anything?"

"Tea would be nice," she said weakly.

"Coming right up," he said and jumped up. As he left Raven smiled softly to herself and cuddled into her pillow. She hated that she spent most of her time in bed or in the bathroom, but thus was the price of wanting a child.

She gladly accepted the tea and quickly took a long sip. She couldn't wait to get something into her empty stomach. "Thank you," she said as the tea filled her and gave her an instant relief.

"You're welcome," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"I got you something," said Raven. She slowly got up and went over to her dresser. She opened one of the draws and reached in.

"Awe, panties, for me?" he asked with a large grin. "Rae, you shouldn't have."

"Oh shut up," she said suppressing an almost grin. She took out a gift bag and a card. She slowly made her way back to her bed and handed them to him as she crawled back on.

Beast Boy opened the card and saw that it was a graduation card telling him that she was very proud and how wonderful a friend he was. Then he opened the gift bag and found a new videogame software he had been talking about nonstop and a copy of her newest novel that she had signed on the cover.

"Wow, thanks," he said with a grin. "But, do you think I'm gonna like your book?"

"Probably not," said Raven with a small smile. "Open it up."

He looked at her quizzically and opened the book up. He flipped a few pages until Raven told him to stop. He found that he was on the dedication page and it read as follows:

_For Gar,_

_The only person in the universe whom I can honestly say I kinda sorta like… but not in that way. Without him, my whole world would fall apart._

"Awe, thanks Rae," he said with a sweet grin.

"You're welcome," said Rae. "And you've got the first copy, they're not even going on the shelves for another two weeks."

"Wow, I wonder how much I can get on E-bay for it," he laughed.

"If you sell that I will never speak to you again," she said as she got comfortable in her bed once more.

"I was just joking," he said. "I would never sell this. In fact, I'm gonna put it in an air locked bag and store it away so it lasts forever."

"Ah, so you're not going to read it," said Raven.

"I'd probably rip one of the pages or something and then you'd scream at me," said Beast Boy. "I'd rather just keep it safe and preserved."

"Whatever, it's your book," said Raven. She closed her eyes and sighed, her hand on her still flat, but constantly nauseas, stomach. "That whole _morning_ sickness thing is a lie. It lasts _all_ damn day."

"I wish there was something I could do," said Beast Boy lying down next to her.

"Well there's not," said Raven, pushing him away. "Anyway, I have something else to ask of you."

"Sure, what?" he asked with a smile.

Raven reached over to her bedside table and brought out the infamous folders. She opened one up and brought out a packet of papers. "I need you to sign this."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's just an agreement that when the baby's born you won't ask for custody or anything like that," said Raven. "Basically, it gives me full responsibility of the child."

"Oh," said Beast Boy simply. He hadn't known that there was going to be a contract involved, and he wasn't at all comfortable with it. "So, if I sign this, I can never see it?"

"No, no," said Raven shaking her head. "It just means that you can't take me to court and demand joint custody or something."

"I wouldn't do that," he said, a little upset with her for having such an idea.

"I know," said Raven in a way that calmed him down. "But I just want to be on the safe side. We've already had numerous fights on the subject and this contract will settle the whole thing once and for all."

"Do I really have to sign this?" he asked.

Raven looked at him silently for a moment, and then sighed. "Gar, this is the only thing I _need_ you to do for me," she said. "Anything else you can refuse to do for me if I ask you, but not this. And like I said, it doesn't mean that you'll never get to see the baby. It just means that he or she will be fully mine and my responsibility."

"It's just so… final," he said sadly. "And I don't like that."

Raven felt her stomach wretch and she leaned back on her pillows, letting out a small moan. "Fine, you don't have to sign it right now," she said with her eyes closed. "But I would really like it if you signed it soon."

Beast Boy thought and then looked at the contract. While Raven waited for her nausea to pass he decided to read through it. It was pretty basic and to the point. And it wasn't like it was a restraining order. It was just so they wouldn't argue about Beast Boy being an actual father to the baby or not. Of course, he still did, with all of his heart. But he told himself again, as he had been more and more recently, this was not about him. This was about Raven and the baby.

"Do you have a pen?" he asked at last.

Raven slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "You want to sign it?" she asked, a little confused.

"I have to sign it anyway, right?" he said with a sad smile. "I might as well get it done now."

Raven could feel the sadness exuding from him and he seemed defeated. She reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a pen. She handed it to him and he opened the contract to the appropriate page. He placed the packed on the book Raven had given him and signed his name.

"There," he said and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said with kind eyes.

"You're welcome," he sighed. "I'll see you later, then." And with that he gave her a quick hug, something that she was getting a little more comfortable with, grabbed his gifts and left.

He decided to stop at his apartment before heading over to the restaurant to meet his friends. He couldn't wait to try out his new computer software, but he knew that if he started installing it now he would never remember that he had plans.

He found that he had two messages on his machine and both were from video game corporations asking for interviews with him. That made him feel much better and he smiled proudly when he remember his degree. He grabbed it and found a nice place on his wall to hang it, somewhere where everyone could see it.

"Gar Logan, college graduate," he said proudly to himself. "Dude, that sounds so cool!" He chuckled to himself as he went to throw his cap and gown into the corner of his closet.


	14. Boy or Girl?

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 14

Beast Boy came out of his fourth interview that week with a large grin on his face. Evidently, his professors had been spreading his name all over the place and now every company wanted him. There were even a few Japanese companies who wanted his talents. They were all sure that Garfield Logan was the future of videogames.

He headed over to Ravens to tell her how his interview went, just as she asked him to. She was four months along now and was just starting to show. She had made it safely through and she was pretty hopeful that she wouldn't have a miscarriage. Her nausea had finally ended and all around she was feeling much better.

"Raven, I'm home," he said in a very Ricky Ricardo voice.

"Would you stop doing that?" she asked desperately from the kitchen, where she was fixing herself a snack. "You don't live here and you're not Cuban!"

"Yeah, but it gets you all riled up," he said with a grin.

"You just love to play with fire, don't you?" she said.

"You know it," he smiled and went over to her. "I just got back from my interview."

"And how did this one go?" she asked.

"Awesome, just like that other three," said Beast Boy.

"And which company was this one, again?" she asked as she left the kitchen and went to sit at the table with a sandwich.

"The big one from Japan," he said and sat down across from her. "And they said they would do anything for me to come and work for them."

"Does that mean you would have to move to Japan?" asked Raven.

"Probably," said Beast Boy.

"Are you going to consider it?" she asked.

"Why? You want to get rid of me?" he asked with a smile, but he was also serious.

"No," she said, knowing him better than he knew himself. "I'm just curious."

"Well, I'm not sure," he said, thinking. "I mean, I'll probably go for the company that offers me the most money. And if that happens to be one of the Japanese ones then, well, I just may go."

"Wow, you would really leave?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked. "Would you not want me to?"

"I don't really care what you do," said Raven swallowing a bite of her sandwich. "As long as you're happy."

"Well, I can't say that I'll be happy without you," he said, leaning back into his chair. "But, if I have a chance to work for one of the best videogame corporations in the world I would be an idiot not to take it."

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't, I suppose," said Raven.

"Yeah," chuckled Beast Boy. "But I don't have to make this decision for a little while. I still have like a dozen other interviews and I don't have to answer to them for a while."

"Why?" asked Raven. "Usually companies want an answer as soon as possible if they really want you to work for them."

"Yeah, well, I'm not done with my videogame yet," said Beast Boy. "I still have a month or two of work left. And when it's done I have to show it off to each of the companies and then they'll give me their final offer."

"I can't believe companies are coming to you and begging for interviews," said Raven. "Usually it's the other way around. You must be really talented."

"I happen to think so," he said with a pompous look that made Raven almost chuckle. "So, how's your book doing?"

"Fine," said Raven.

"You're so humble," laughed Beast Boy. "It's still number one on the charts."

"Don't remind me," said Raven, finishing her sandwich. "I'm still being bombarded by television and radio shows, not to mention the newspapers, for interviews. I'm so sick of being a celebrity."

"Yeah, being famous by the age of fifteen does kinda put you off of the whole celebrity thing," said Beast Boy.

"No, it put _me_ off of the whole celebrity thing," said Raven standing up with her empty plate. "You, on the other hand, seem to still love being famous."

"Yeah," he laughed. "I do."

Raven rolled her eyes and took her plate to the kitchen. "Listen, I've got an appointment I have to leave for in fifteen minutes," she said as she washed her plate.

"For what?" asked Beast Boy.

"I thought I gave you a copy of my planner," said Raven.

"Yeah, you did," said Beast Boy thinking. "But I didn't see anything scheduled for today."

"Well, I have a sonogram appointment today," said Raven.

"What?" he asked shocked. "No you don't!"

"Yes, I do," she said calmly as she reentered the room.

"Then you changed dates or something," said Beast Boy.

"No, I just didn't write it down in _your_ planner," said Raven, walking away.

"What? Why not?" he asked.

"Because there are some things that I want to do alone," said Raven. "And I knew that you would want to be there for everything, so I left out a few dates."

"Damn, and I thought I was being so secretive," he said, scolding himself.

"Anyway, could you leave so I can get ready?" she asked.

"Sure," he sighed and stood up. "So what's gonna happen at this sonogram thing?"

"The doctor makes sure the baby's doing fine," said Raven.

"That's it?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, that, and today I'm finding out what I'm going to have," said Raven.

"You mean if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked, starting to get excited.

"What else would it mean?" she asked plainly.

"That's so cool!" said Beast Boy. "You gotta let me come, Rae!"

"No, I don't," she said and headed for her bedroom to get ready.

"But I want to know!" he said, following her.

"I'll tell you later," said Raven. "Now go."

"Please!" he pleaded.

"No!" said Raven.

"But why not?" he whined.

"Because I'm not going to be stuck in a cold room with you watching as a doctor puts cold jelly on my stomach and moves a monitor over it," said Raven.

"Is that all?" he asked. "I'll wait outside of the room, then."

"Then you might as well not come at all," said Raven. "I promise I'll call you as soon as I find out, okay?"

"But I want to be there," he pouted.

"That's it!" she shouted. "Get out!" She turned him around and pushed him from her room all the way to the door. The whole while Beast Boy was trying to talk her out of it, but she had made up her mind. She tossed him from her home and locked the door behind him, forgetting that he had his own key anyway. But he knew when he wasn't wanted.

When he got back to his apartment he couldn't think about anything else. He tried to do work on his videogame, but he found that impossible. He called Raven every fifteen minutes to see if she had gotten home yet, but, of course, she wasn't. He then tried to focus his attention on some television, but, again, that didn't work.

Finally, an hour and a half later, between his calls, Raven called him. He was so surprised that his phone had rung that he dropped it and nearly broke it. He quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" he asked, anxiously.

"Could you have called me any more times?" she asked. "My phone says I have eight missed calls, all by you!"

"Sorry, I'm just excited," said Beast Boy. "So what is it?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you," she said calmly, knowing that it was going to upset him.

"Don't do this, Rae," he warned. "I've barely been able to sit for the past two hours! Now, please, tell me!"

"Do you really want to know?" she asked, a little bit of a playfulness in her voice.

"Dude, if you think I won't hit a pregnant woman…" he growled.

"Okay, okay," she said. "Are you at least sitting down? I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or anything."

"Alright, I'm sitting down," he said dropping down onto his couch.

"And don't ever call me 'dude' again, got it?" she asked firmly.

"Yeah, I got it," he said sincerely. "So… what is it?"

"It's… a… girl," said Raven.

"It's a girl!" he said excitedly. "Cool!"

"Yes, I'm very happy," said Raven. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Oh, you have no idea," said Beast Boy leaning back onto his couch. "I'm so happy for you."

"Now I can do the rest of my planning," said Raven.

"Does this mean I'm gonna need an updated version of your planner?" he asked in a chuckle.

"No," said Raven. "Don't worry."

"Now is there anything else I don't know about going on soon?" he asked.

"No, everything's in the planner I made for you," said Raven. "And I have to call Kori up and tell her, so I'm hanging up now."

"Can I tell Vic, please?" he begged.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'm sure I'll end up talking to you later."

"You can count on it," he said happily.

"Goodbye for now, then," she said.

"Yeah, see ya," he said and the two hung up. He quickly dialed Cyborg up to tell him the newest baby news. He was so happy that Raven was having a girl, mainly because if it was a boy he knew he would long even more to be its father. But, it was a girl, so that helped him distance himself a little more from Raven and the baby; but not very far. He was still deeply in love with her and he doubted that he would ever not be.


	15. Mood Swings and Another Contract

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 15

"No, no," said Raven in a frustrated voice. "I want it over there!"

"Okay, calm down," said Beast Boy sweetly. He was helping her turn her library into a nursery and at the moment was moving the crib to where Raven wanted it. She was six months pregnant and not only was it very clear that she was pregnant, but her mood swings were in, well, full swing. "Here?"

"No!" she said and she felt tears welling up into her eyes. "Jesus, why can't you just put it where I'm asking you to put it!"

"I'm trying," he said feeling like he was going to cry as well. "Why don't you just stand exactly where you want it?"

"Oh, so now I have to do all of the work!" she shouted.

"No, no!" he said quickly. "I'll do it." He began to push the crib very slowly and waited for Raven to tell him to stop.

"Stop! Right there!" she said quickly.

Beast Boy nearly screamed he was so startled by her outburst. He quickly released his hold of the crib and looked to Raven, for approval.

"Finally!" she sighed. She went over to it and began to feel the soft wood of the crib, smiling. "Oh, I can't wait until she's here." She looked to Beast Boy and then went over to him, giving him a large hug. "And it's all thanks to you."

To say that Beast Boy was scared of Ravens ever changing moods would have been an understatement. He lightly hugged her back and hoped that he wouldn't send her off into another screaming emotion. "Uh, you're welcome," he said hesitantly.

"You're so good to me," she said looking up into his eyes. "And you're so hot," she said in more of a seductive tone.

"Awe, you don't mean that," he said, doing his best to keep his own emotions at bay.

"Yes, I do," she said, holding him closer.

"Rae, you know that you don't like me like that," he said, taking her hold off of him. "It's just you pregnancy hormones."

Raven frowned and pushed him away. "I know what it is," she said in a tearful voice. "You just don't want to be with a fat, ugly cow like me!" And with that she began to cry and ran out of the room.

"I don't think I can take much more of this," he said, feeling just as stressed out as she was. He quickly followed after her, calling, "Rae, you're not fat or ugly."

"Yes I am," she said and went into her room, slamming her door.

"God, help me," he pleaded and weakly walked over to Ravens door. He knocked and said, "Rae, you're beautiful and you're pregnant. You look absolutely radiant, so don't think any differently."

"Shut up!" she shouted through the door. "I'm going to take a nap."

Beast Boy sighed and decided to leave her alone. He went back over to the nursery-in-progress and continued to do work. He still had a few things to remove and then start assembling other things. Hopefully Raven would be asleep for a little while and allow him to do some work in peace.

About an hour later Raven emerged from her room, feeling much better. She knew that her emotions were getting out of control and she decided to do some meditation instead of taking a nap. With or without her powers, meditation always helped her calm her mind. She went to the nursery to see what Beast Boy was up to. She found him sitting on the floor putting a changing table together. He heard her walk in, thanks to his sensitive hearing, and looked up.

"Oh, hi," he said, feeling slightly scared.

"Hi," she said with a soft smile. She looked around the room and saw all of the work he had done. "You've been busy."

"It's not final or anything," he said quickly. "I mean, I can move anything if you don't like where it is."

"No, it's fine," she said. "Look, I'm sorry for how I've been acting."

"You don't have to be sorry," he said, standing up. "I mean, this is all natural, right?"

"Yes, it is," said Raven. "I just hate that I'm basically putting you through hell."

"Don't worry about it," said Beast Boy with a smile. "It's not all that bad."

"Yes it is," said Raven.

"Yeah, you're right," he said in a sigh. "But, I don't mind."

Raven smiled and said, "I'm going to sit on the couch for a little while. My joints are starting to bother me the larger I get." And with that she left the room and went over to her living room.

It took Beast Boy another half hour to finish the changing table and then he went to join Raven for a little while. He was in need of a break as well. Raven had him running ragged, but he just couldn't say no to her.

"I still can't believe you're going to Japan," said Raven.

"Yeah, well, they made the best offer," said Beast Boy. "Not to mention they were the only ones who agreed to let me wait until the baby was born before I have to start working for them."

"I think you made the right decision," said Raven.

"I hope so," said Beast Boy. "Japan is cool, but it's sucks that I have to learn Japanese. I'm taking some classes right now and let me tell ya, it's not easy."

"Well, it'll get easier once you're there," said Raven. "Having people speak it to you on a regular basis will really help you become fluent."

"I don't think my brain can do that," he said, feeling scared. "Videogames is my intelligence limit."

"I think you underestimate yourself, just like everyone else does," said Raven.

"Rae, you of all people should know that my brain has little space as it is," said Beast Boy. "If I put anymore into it, it may explode."

"Well, you don't really have a choice, now do you?" she said.

"I guess not," he sighed. "And, actually, I have something I need you to sign. I'll be right back." He jumped up and headed out to his car. He came in a few minutes later with a packet.

"Oh no," said Raven with dread. "What's this?"

"Just a small contract thingy like the one you made me sign," said Beast Boy.

"And what's it for?" she sighed.

"Well," he said, sitting back down and handing the packet over to her. "It just says that you'll send me pictures and an update of the baby every month. You know, since I'm gonna be living in Japan."

"Let me read this," she said and began to scan over his contract. Beast Boy waited nervously and hoped she wouldn't disagree to it. He didn't think he was asking for all that much. After all, he was leaving her and her child be by moving to the other side of the world.

"Pen," she said, holding out her hand.

"You're gonna sign it?" he asked, shocked.

"Sure," said Raven. "It's a reasonable request at the very least." Beast Boy smiled and grabbed a pen for her. She signed it and then gave it back to him. "There you are."

"Thanks, Rae," said Beast Boy.

"No problem," said Raven with a small smile.

"So, have you thought of any names for the baby?" asked Beast Boy as he folded his contract and put it into his pocket.

"A few have crossed my mind," said Raven.

"Wanna run them by me?" he asked.

"No, not yet," said Raven. "But when I come up with a final list I'll let you know. You haven't thought of any names, have you?"

"Oh, um, not really," said Beast Boy. "But, if I did, would you actually take them into consideration?"

"Depends on the names," said Raven. "And something tells me you have given it some thought."

"Well, yeah, but I figured you wouldn't want to know what I thought," said Beast Boy. "After all, naming a baby is kinda the parent's job and I'm not… I'm not gonna be her parent. So I decided to leave it to you."

"Well I'm open to suggestions, if they're any good," said Raven. "So, what names have you thought of?"

"I don't think you'll like them," said Beast Boy humbly.

"I won't know until you tell me," said Raven.

"Just forget it," said Beast Boy. "Besides, why would you wanna take name advice from a guy named Garfield?"

"You didn't pick your name," said Raven. "And Garfield's a fine name."

"No it's not," he said, shaking his head. "Everyone thinks I'm named after than damn cat from the comics."

"Well I didn't think that," said Raven.

"You didn't?" he asked. "Then why did you make fun of me for it?"

"Because I knew you didn't like your name and it was finally a way for me to get back at you for all of your jokes," said Raven.

"And you really didn't think I was named after the cat?" asked Beast Boy.

"No," said Raven with a small smile as she shook her head. "I thought of the president."

"The president's name is Garfield?" asked Beast Boy, feeling confused.

Raven just stared at him for a second, wondering if he was serious. "I meant President James Garfield the twentieth president."

"Oh," said Beast Boy. "Sorry, like I said, my brains only full of videogame stuff."

"We're getting off subject," said Raven. "Now what names have you thought of?"

"Rae, I really don't think you'll like any of them," said Beast Boy.

"You always have so much confidence in yourself when it comes to something petty and stupid," said Raven. "Why don't you actually believe in yourself when it something important?"

"Because whenever I do that I turn out to be wrong," said Beast Boy. "And I hate feeling stupid."

"You can only feel stupid if you actually are stupid," said Raven. "And you have proved to me that you are certainly not stupid. A little slow at times, but not stupid."

"How can you be slow and not stupid?" asked Beast Boy.

"Albert Einstein didn't learn to talk until he was three," said Raven.

"Really?" asked Beast Boy, a little bit of hope in his eyes.

"Would I lie to you?" she asked.

Beast Boy thought and smiled. For some reason, Raven felt herself smile as well. He really could be cute when he was thinking things over. As cocky and full of himself as he was, he was just as unsure and humble.

"I kinda like the name Emma," he said at last.

"Emma?" she repeated.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "It's not stupid is it?"

"No," said Raven smiling. "It's a beautiful name, Gar."

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yes," she said nodding. "And it's definitely going on my list of names."


	16. Comfortable with You

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 16

Raven hadn't been able to see her toes for a while now, and she didn't like it. She was really starting to rethink this whole baby thing, but it was far too late now. She only had one month to go before the baby was due to be born. Everything ached and hurt and she did more moaning and groaning than anything else. And through it all Beast Boy was right there beside her, helping her in any way possible.

"Were you happy with the shower?" asked Beast Boy. The day before Starfire had thrown Raven a large baby shower with all of the other former Titan girls in attendance.

"It was alright," said Raven. "But you know me; I don't really like a lot of attention."

"Did you at least get some good gifts?" he asked.

"A lot of clothes and diapers," said Raven. "Which was exactly what I needed."

"I'm guessing Kori got you a lot of pink clothing," chuckled Beast Boy.

"Like you wouldn't believe," said Raven. She went over to her couch and sat down, letting out a groan as she did. "Thank God she was the only one. Everyone else knew better. I got a lot of outfits that are so cute I could've cried."

"Rae, I think your hormones are acting up again," said Beast Boy, starting to get nervous.

"I said I could've cried," said Raven. "I didn't say that I did. And as long as I can feel my emotions I've decided to just embrace it. I've only got a month left of emotional freedom, anyway."

"So, I shouldn't be afraid if you start laughing or crying?" he asked.

"Oh, no," she said with a devious smile. "Be afraid, be very afraid."

"Trust me," he said with a similar grin. "I already am."

Raven let out a soft chuckle and said, "I also got some things I need you to put together."

"Oh no," he said. "Like what?"

"Like a highchair and this bouncy chair thing," said Raven.

"Oh joy," he said, sarcastically.

"Hey, sarcasm is _my_ thing," said Raven.

"Well excuse me!" he said very sarcastically. "I just figured that I could get away with it if you're gonna laugh and stuff."

"Oh shut up," said Raven, chucking one of the couch pillows at him. "And, just to let you know, no one does sarcasm like me."

"Like I would ever compete with you in a sarcasm contest," laughed Beast Boy, plopping down next to her. "That would be like you competing against me in a joke telling contest."

"I believe I would win that as well," said Raven smugly.

"Yeah right," said Beast Boy. "You've never even told a joke!"

"And yet I'm still funnier than you'll ever be," she said with a smirk.

"Ooh, that hurt, Rae," he said, grabbing his heart and pretending to be offended.

Raven rolled her eyes and tried to relax into the couch. "My feet and back are killing me," she groaned. "And I'm so tired."

"Why don't you take a nap?" offered Beast Boy.

"No, I have too much to do," said Raven. "And if I stop now I'll never get going again."

"You don't have anything to do," chuckled Beast Boy. "I know your planner, remember?"

"Doesn't mean I have a million little things to do," said Raven.

He got up off the couch and stood in front of her. "Come on," he said, holding out his hands to her. "Let's go."

Raven moaned, whined, and then reached up to take his hands. And with one great pull, he got her off of the couch. She immediately held her back and sighed. "Fine, but I have to go to the bathroom first," she said and began to wobble off to her bathroom.

Once she had relieved her seemingly shrinking bladder Beast Boy led her to her room. She crawled onto her bed and as her aching body blending into her soft pillows she let out a relieved groan.

"Are you going to leave or stay while I sleep?" asked Raven, closing her eyes.

"I thought I'd stay for a little while and put all of your shower gifts away," said Beast Boy.

"You don't have to do that," said Raven. "You do far too much for me, anyway. Why don't you go home?"

"Because I've only got one month left with you until I leave," said Beast Boy. "I just wanna make the most of it."

"By acting as my slave?" asked Raven, opening her eyes.

"I call it quality time," said Beast Boy with a grin.

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. Suddenly she let out a small gasp and then giggled.

"What was that about?" he asked, quite surprised at her sudden chuckle.

"She kicked," said Raven with a smile.

"She did?" he asked with a large smile. "What does it feel like?"

"It's hard to explain," said Raven, softly rubbing her swollen stomach. "It's almost like feeling a bubble burst inside of you. But she has a particular love for kicking my ribs."

"Wow," said Beast Boy. "That must be so cool."

"It's like nothing I've ever felt before," said Raven softly. "She usually doesn't kick me when you're around."

"She doesn't?" he asked curiously.

"No," said Raven. "Whenever you're hear, which seems like every moment of the day, she's calm and sleeps. But I swear that the minute you leave she starts fidgeting about and kicking me."

"That's weird," said Beast Boy. "You don't think she knows I'm her father, do you?"

"I can't see how that would be possible," said Raven. She gasped again and let out another giggle. She looked over to Beast Boy and saw him looking longingly at her stomach. "Do you want to feel?"

"You'd… you'd let me feel her kick?" he asked nervously, yet excited.

"Sure," said Raven, smiling. She patted the bed and he crawled on. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "And now we wait."

After a minute or two Beast Boy asked, "How long do we have to wait?"

"Shouldn't be much longer," said Raven. She had closed her eyes once more and began to ready herself for her nap. She kept her hand on Beast Boy's and soon she felt herself slowly falling into sleep.

Beast Boy suddenly felt a small thump under his hand. He hadn't expected to feel anything like he felt and he nearly jumped. He smiled and looked to Raven, but she had already fallen asleep, her hand still on his. He knew he should probably take his hand away and go do what he said he was going to do, but he just couldn't pull himself away from her. He decided to be daring and rest there with her, just for a little while.

He never wanted it to end; mostly because he had never been so comfortable and happy in his life. The feel of Raven being so close to him, softly sleeping, was pure bliss to him. To hold her and not have her yell at him was so peaceful and perfect. And, beneath his hand, slept his unborn child; his daughter, who would never know him as her father.

And yet, something told him that this child growing inside of Raven already knew him. Somehow, this little girl could already recognize when her father was there. And when he wasn't she got upset. Didn't that count for anything? He guessed it didn't to Raven. This baby would just have to get used to him not being there. That was how it was going to be. That was how it had to be.

Raven had loved sleeping lately. It gave her a chance to rest her weary body and get away from everything in her life. She was so glad Beast Boy had forced her to take a nap. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her large stomach in front of her. But she saw a green hand still on it. She looked over and saw Beast Boy sleeping cuddled up next to her. He looked so peaceful and happy.

Of course, at first, she wanted to scream at him and tell him to get away from her. But then she took a moment and realized that he really wasn't doing anything wrong. He wasn't touching her inappropriately or taking advantage of her. He was lovingly holding her stomach and sleeping next to her. This was a new experience for her; that was for sure.

She slowly put her hand back onto his and for a moment he sighed and snuggled in closer to her. She couldn't help smiling at this wonderful feeling. She closed her eyes and for some reason rested her head closer to his. She really did appreciate everything he did for her and she hated that she seemed to be so unthankful to him. She just wasn't used to expressing thankfulness or anything of that sort.

Suddenly she realized that this wasn't good. She was comfortable and actually liking the fact that Beast Boy was practically holding her in his sleep. She liked his soft and loving touch. She liked his giving nature and his willingness to do anything and everything for her. No, she had to end this.

"Gar," she said firmly, in order to wake him up. She took her hand off of his and began to shake him. He awoke with a start and looked around, confused. "You were sleeping."

"I was?" he asked and sat up.

"Yes, and you were very close to me," she said, trying to hide the fact that she had been enjoying it.

"Oh, sorry," he said, yawning. He stretched and then climbed out of her bed. "I think I'll leave so you can sleep."

"Thank you," she said and pretended to go back to sleep.

"I'll call later, okay?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and waved him away.

He stretched one more time and then left. Raven then reopened her eyes and sighed. She couldn't wait until he was gone. True, she would miss him horribly, but she would have a baby to keep her mind busy and he would be finally out of her hair. His constant contact with her was making her tolerate him more and more, and that scared her.

Beast Boy couldn't believe he had actually fallen asleep next to her like that. He was glad she didn't have her powers, or she would have probably thrown him out of a window. But, while it lasted, it had been great. He wished Raven could feel what he felt when he was with her. Maybe then she would understand.


	17. Get Out Already!

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 17

Raven couldn't take much more of this. She was two weeks passed her due date and still this child was unwilling to come out. Beast Boy was growing upset because he only had a few days left before he had to leave for Japan. Raven was so big that she could barely move through her own home without knocking something over. She felt absolutely miserable.

"Why won't you come out!" she shouted at her stomach. She was sitting on the couch, since she dreaded walking or standing. "Am I really that comfortable?"

"Yelling at her isn't gonna make her wanna come out," said Beast Boy.

"I don't care," said Raven. "This kid better get used to listening to me. Did you hear me in there? I said I want you out!"

"Rae, she's obviously way too comfy in there to want to come out," chuckle Beast Boy.

"Not another word, you," she growled. "It's probably your stupid genetics making her stubborn."

"Hey, I thought I had the perfect genes," said Beast Boy, sitting down next to her.

"Well, I've changed my mind," she said, wanting to cross her arms, but she just looked foolish, since they had to go over her large stomach.

"Sorry, too late," said Beast Boy. "And, just so you know, you're the stubborn one, not me."

"I'm not stubborn!" said Raven.

"Oh, really?" he said. "Then who was the one who wouldn't admit she was afraid and sent a monster after us with her powers?"

"One occasion of being stubborn doesn't make me more stubborn than you," said Raven.

"Trust me, there are other times," said Beast Boy.

"Look, if you're just gonna make me feel bad then you can just leave," said Raven.

"Okay, I'm sorry," said Beast Boy. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Raven sighed and began to massage her temples. She suddenly winced and groaned. "I am so sick of this!" she said in a frustrated tone.

"Sick of what?" he asked.

"These stupid false contractions," said Raven. "I've been having them for goddamn week now!"

"You wanna go to the hospital?" asked Beast Boy.

"No," sighed Raven. "They'll just tell me it's not the real deal, like they did yesterday and the day before that and so on. I swear she's doing this to me on purpose. She already doesn't like me."

"How can you say that?" chuckled Beast Boy. "She obviously loves you."

"Where the hell do you get that from?" she asked.

"Well, she thinks you're so warm and comfortable she doesn't want to leave," said Beast Boy. "What could be a bigger compliment than that?"

"I guess you're right," she said after some thought. "You always know what to say. Thank you."

"Hey, it's my pleasure," said Beast Boy with a smile. Raven smiled back and then winced, letting out a small yelp of pain. She sighed and relaxed back into her beloved couch.

The odd thing was that the contractions she was feeling were really starting to hurt her and she could have sworn that they were lasting much longer than before. Usually they would come in and out for an hour or so and then fade a way. It had been two hours and they were continuing on and even starting to get a little more frequent.

"Stop teasing me already!" she shouted at her body. "I've been so good to you and this is how you repay me? I exercise, eat right, meditate, heal any wounds I get. How dare you do this to me?"

"Rae, I think we should go to the hospital," said Beast Boy.

"No, they already think I'm one of those hysterical pregnant women who constantly think they're going into labor," said Raven. "Just wait, it'll pass just like the others."

"It's been too long," said Beast Boy, feeling like this may be the real deal. "If they were false contractions then they would've ended by now. And they already think you're one of those hysterical women, so we might as well go." He grabbed her hands and began to pull her off of the couch.

"I'm not going so I can make a fool of myself," said Raven as Beast Boy pulled her large body off of the couch. She gasped and felt something very strange. A warm liquid was gushing out of her, soaking her legs. "On second thought…"

Beast Boy drove Raven to the hospital as quickly as he could. The whole while Raven was taking back everything she had said that day. She wasn't ready to give birth. She wasn't ready for all of this to happen. But she didn't have a choice now.

"Well, well, look who it is," said her doctor with a smile. "More contractions?"

"Yes, and my water broke," growled Raven as Beast Boy wheeled her in. She wasn't in the mood for this doctor and his doubts that she was really in labor.

"Well it's about time," he said with a smile. "Come on, we'll get you into a room."

He led them down a few halls and then opened the door to a room. Beast Boy quickly pushed her in and then helped her to the bed. She was really in pain now and couldn't help moaning and crying. Beast Boy would've given anything to trade places with her.

"I've changed my mind," she cried. "I don't want a baby anymore." They had been there for an hour and nothing had happened except for poor Ravens constant pain.

"Rae, it's kinda too late," said Beast Boy, trying to calm her down.

"I don't care," she wept as another contraction hit.

Beast Boy felt helpless. He decided to find a nurse and see if anything could be done for Ravens pain. He told her that he would be right back and sprinted out of the room. He found a whole mess of nurses chatting in the hallway and quickly asked one for help. She decided that Raven may benefit from an epidural and quickly went off to check with Ravens doctor to see if it was okay.

Raven was given the epidural and soon her pain began to fade away. Beast Boy immediately felt much better.

"Thanks," he said to the nurse as she exited Ravens room.

"No problem," said the nurse. "I've been in her situation before. Are you married or just boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Uh, well, I'm the father," said Beast Boy awkwardly.

The nurse gave him a kind smile and then headed off to do her rounds. Beast Boy went back in to see if Raven was doing okay. She looked far more relaxed and smiled when she saw Beast Boy.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked. "No more pain?"

"Nope," she said with a soft grin. Beast Boy had never seen Raven drugged before and it was actually quite amusing. "I think I can have her now."

"Well the doctor said that you still have a while to go," said Beast Boy. "But it's nice to know you really want her now. I was getting scared for a little while there."

"Sorry about that," said Raven. "Feeling like your loins are being stabbed and pulled apart makes you say crazy things."

"I'll take your word for it," said Beast Boy, sitting down in a chair next to her bed.

Raven smiled and settled in for a long wait. She was definitely feeling better now. Better than she had ever felt before. She didn't care who was coming or going or who was checking to see how far along she was dilated. She really was lucky Beast Boy was there to keep everything in order.

Finally, after what seemed forever to Beast Boy, Raven was ready to start pushing. She was more than ready and gave a happy cheer when her doctor said that it was time. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was actually feeling really anxious now.

And thus the actually birthing began. Raven was told when to push and for how long. She was finally coming down from her drugged high and was growing very tired from this whole thing. She realized that this was it and did her best to stay focused.

"You're doing great, Raven," said her doctor. "The head's almost out. Ready?"

"I think so?" she said in a tired voice and she began to push again. She had a firm hold of Beast Boy's hand and pushed with all of her might.

"Keep going," coached her doctor.

"You're doing awesome, Rae!" said Beast Boy, trying to be useful.

Raven felt energized by Beast Boy's support and kept going. Finally the doctor announced that the head was out. Raven knew that she was over the hump now and with one or two more pushes the doctor would be able to pull her daughter free.

"She's out!" announced the doctor and lifted the child into the air. He quickly cleaned the child's mouth out and a shrill cry filled the room.

Beast Boy was in awe as he watched the little girl take in her first breaths of life. He could even feel tears trying to push their way out of his eyes, but he did his best to hold them back. But Raven couldn't. As soon as they laid the child all warm in a blanket on her chest she began to cry happily.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you," she said as she cradled her daughter. "Emma." She looked up at Beast Boy with tear filled eyes.

"You're… you're gonna name her Emma?" he asked, shocked.

"I couldn't think of a better name," said Raven, smiling.

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Congratulations, Rae."

Raven looked back to her little daughter and kissed her forehead. It was already clear that her skin was a faint pale green and her hair was more of a violet. Her ears were just hinting towards pointed and made her look oh so cute. She clung to her mother and blanket wrapped around her. She wasn't sure where she was, but her mothers feel and smell let her know that she was somewhere safe.


	18. I Promise

**AN: Despite my hardest efforts, I still do not own Teen Titans or anything associated with them.**

Chapter 18

Raven rested her tired and drained body. She thought she deserved it after giving birth. Emma was cleaned up and was now sleeping in a bassinet next to Ravens bed. Beast Boy had gone off to call of their friends to tell them that Raven had given birth, but now he was back.

He saw Raven fast asleep, as was Emma. He wasn't sure how Raven would feel about him holding Emma, but since she as asleep, he figured he could. He slowly and softly put his hands around her little body and then gently lifted her. She gave a slight moan, but once Beast Boy had her safely in her arms she immediately calmed down and snuggled right in. He couldn't believe he was holding a child that he had helped to create.

"Wow, I can't believe you're here and I'm actually holding you," said Beast Boy softly to the baby girl. "You're mother went through a lot to get you, you know. So you better take after her and not me."

He chuckled to himself and began to walk around the room, cradling his daughter close to him. She slept peacefully and seemed to get used to him faster than she had gotten used to Raven. He kissed the top of her soft head and took in her scent. She was the sweetest thing he had ever smelt and he smiled.

Then he remembered that this was probably the most he was ever going to get to be with her. He was going to leave in a few days and would probably never get to be with her like this again. He felt his heart wretch and he suddenly felt very depressed. He didn't want this. He didn't want to leave Raven or the baby.

"I'm probably never gonna get another chance to say this to you, so I better say it now," said Beast Boy to his daughter. "I know I barely know you, because you've only been around for like three hours, but… I love you, dude. Well, not dude, since you're a, you know, girl. Sorry about that. Look at me, I'm putting my foot in my mouth in front of my own daughter. I guess I can't be comfortable in front of any girl, not even my own blood."

He looked to Raven and saw her still fast asleep. She looked very tired and weak. And yet, she still looked beautiful. Beast Boy sighed and said, "Well, that's not true. There's only on girl… woman, who I feel totally comfortable with. Your mother. I love you and your mother with all of my heart and if it were up to me I would never leave you. And I know you can't understand me and you won't remember this day, but I don't think I'd feel right if I didn't tell you."

He kissed her again and then gently placed her back into her bassinet. She began to fuss again, but he stayed next to her until she fell asleep. Once she had passed out he decided to take a walk and clear his mind. He really hated what he had gotten himself into, but it was too late now.

Two days later Raven and baby Emma were ready to go home. The doctors were a little concerned with Emma's skin tone, even though Raven and Beast Boy told them that she was the perfect balance between their own skin tones. They found that nothing was wrong with her, to Ravens relief, and she was allowed to go home.

Beast Boy drove the new mother and daughter back to Ravens and helped her in. Raven was still a bit weak and allowed Beast Boy to carry Emma in in her carrier. Raven had never been so happy to be home.

"I am _so_ relieved to be out of there," said Raven. "I hate hospitals."

"I'd like to meet a person who doesn't," said Beast Boy, closing the door behind him. "Where do you want her?"

"Put her on the table," said Raven.

Beast Boy put the carrier on the table and then backed away so Raven could take it from there. He had never seen her so gentle and loving to anything before. But here she was, softly unclasping the buckles on the carrier and lifting her little daughter into her arms. The baby grunted and kicked her little legs until she was secure against Ravens chest. Raven hushed her and slowly rocked back and forth.

"She's so cute, Rae," said Beast Boy, smiling.

"I know," said Raven proudly. "I'm so happy she's here."

"Yeah, me too," said Beast Boy. Raven gave him an odd look and he knew he had better say something quick. "Uh, what I mean is, I'm happy she's here because you've been waiting for her to come and she's finally here so you're finally happy."

Raven gave him a small smile and headed for the nursery. Beast Boy followed went in right behind her. He watched as Raven put the little girl down on the changing table and began to undo her little one piece.

"Wow, your first time changing her diaper," said Beast Boy. "Big event."

"Yes, but I'm sure I'm going to get sick of it soon enough," said Raven with a soft smile.

Once she was done she laid Emma down for the first time in her crib. She never woke for a moment, she just slept peacefully and serenely. Beast Boy and Raven left so that the babe could sleep.

"Well, I guess I should be going," said Beast Boy. "I've got a lot to do before I leave tomorrow."

"Are you ready to go?" asked Raven.

"Not really, but it's not like I have a choice," said Beast Boy.

"Am I going to see you again before you leave tomorrow?" asked Raven softy.

"I don't think so," said Beast Boy. "I've got way too much stuff to do."

"Oh," said Raven.

It grew very quiet between the two. Beast Boy dreaded the fact that he had to leave now, but he had no choice. This was it.

"So, you're gonna send me updates, right?" asked Beast Boy.

"Of course," said Raven, nodding. "And you'll call every once in a while, right?"

"Of course," said Beast Boy.

The two came together and wrapped their arms around each other for one last time. Beast Boy savored every second of the hug and held Raven as close to him as he could.

"Thank you so much, Gar," said Raven as she embraced him. "For everything."

"Like I said, when Gar Logan makes a promise he keeps it no matter what," said Beast Boy.

"You've been beyond wonderful to me," said Raven. "I don't think I can ever repay you."

"Hey, I didn't do it to get anything back," said Beast Boy. "This is what friends are for."

Raven felt herself tearing up, but she dismissed it as being apart of her unbalanced hormones. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Rae," said Beast Boy, his voice cracking.

Slowly their hug released and the two quickly hid the fact that they were about to cry. They took a step back from each other and softly sighed.

"Well, I better go," said Beast Boy, almost unable to look at her.

"Okay," said Raven.

He then turned around and headed for the door. Raven watched as he hesitantly opened it and walked out. As the door closed behind him Raven felt very odd, but, again, she blamed it on her post pregnancy body. She sighed and went over to her couch to rest for a moment. She slowly sat down and closed her eyes, letting the silence soak into her.

Suddenly her door flew open, causing her to jump, and Beast Boy ran back in. "I can't do this," he said and went over to her. He got on his knees in front of her and took her hands. "Rae, I can't do this. I can't just leave after all of this."

"Gar…"

"And I know that I'm supposed to walk out of here and leave you alone as if none of this every happened, but I just can't," he said. "I want to be with you and I want to be with Emma. And I don't care if I signed that damn contract thing saying I wouldn't do any of this. I love you and I don't want to leave. Please don't make me leave."

Raven was shocked at his outburst and couldn't think of what to say. She saw how upset Beast Boy was and that just made her just as upset. She felt herself wanting to cry again, and this time she just couldn't stop it.

"Gar, this wasn't supposed to happen," she said as tears stung her eyes. "I was supposed to have a baby with you, no strings attached."

"I know and I'm sorry," said Beast Boy.

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you," she wept.

"Rae, I…" started Beast Boy, then he realized what she had said. "Did you just say you love me?"

"Why can't you just leave?" she cried.

"No, wait a second," he said. "You said that you fell in love with me."

"I didn't mean to," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It just happened. Why do you have to be so wonderful to me?"

"Because I love you," he said. "And you love me."

"I don't want to," she said, shaking her head.

"Yes you do," he said softly. "And it's okay."

"No, it's not," said Raven. "It can't be."

"Rae," he said, softly taking her face into his hands. "It is okay. It's more than okay. It's right. We love each other. Please don't make me leave."

Raven was shaking from her crying and she looked deeply into his eyes. She couldn't deny that she loved him anymore. "What about your job in Japan?"

"I'll take one of the other offers," said Beast Boy, taking her hands again.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Would you really do that?"

"You know I would do anything for you," said Beast Boy. "And I never wanted to go to Japan anyway. Not to mention that they made the worst offer for me."

"Then why did you take that job?" asked Raven.

"I took it for you," said Beast Boy. "Because I knew you didn't want me to be around. So, I figured that Japan would be the farthest away I could get. I only did it for you."

Raven couldn't believe that he done all of that for her. He was beyond wonderful. She gently lifted her hands to Beast Boy's face and brought him close to her. "I love you," she whispered and placed her lips upon his. Beast Boy quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with all of the passion that existed in his being.

"I love you, too," he managed to say between their lips.

"Don't ever leave me," she said at last. She had been wanting to say those words to him all day.

"I won't," said Beast Boy, giving her a long, sweet kiss.

A cry filled the air and the two's lips broke. It was Emma, who had finally woken up. Raven was about to rise off of the couch, but Beast Boy stopped her.

"Can I get her?" he asked.

Raven thought for a moment and then smiled, saying, "Yes."

Beast Boy grinned excitedly and jumped up to go get his daughter. He went into the dark nursery and saw her crying, her little limbs slowly thrashing about. He hushed her and slowly took her into his hands. His touch calmed her down immediately and she went from crying to little moans.

"I've got you," he said, cradling her. "I promise."

**The End**

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(NO FLAMES PLEASE!)**


End file.
